時に挑む defying time
by KatoKimeka-chan
Summary: In the final battle against Daemon Spade in the inheritance arc, Daemon was an illusion set up by someone and no one knows who set the illusion up or what was it for… they continue to wonder and research about it, when they found something, that's how our story began!… 1st generation x Fem!10 generation. REWRITTEN VERSION OF 時 間 を 無 視! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu! I'm back and so that means this is the rewritten version of**** 視****, for those who have read the original version thank you for waiting… and I am really sorry, if the story does not meet your expectations.**

**Ok, before you start reading this is very important for you, my dear reader to know because this is AU:**

**In the final battle against Daemon Spade in the in heritance arc, Daemon was an illusion set up by someone and no one knows who set the illusion up or what was it for… they continue to wonder and research about it, and that's how our story begins…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, IF I DID, TYL MUKURO WOULDVE KISSED HIBARI IN THE FUTURE ARC**

**~~~~~***** ****ITALY|VONGOLA MANSION**** *****~~~~~**

A young Italian fedora wearing baby was waiting outside his boss's office. He was supposed to be tutoring vongola decimo back in Japan but, he was called back to Italy for some reason he does not know. The words greatest hitman was very curious of what the vongola ninth wanted to be done, or to be discussed, so he went a bit early. Unfortunately, the ninth had a meeting with another mafia bosses who were again, asking to form an alliance. He could practically feel the ninth sweat dropping was sure this was one of the times wished he had the hyper institution of the vongola decimo boss-to-be as the ninth had once told him on the phone.

As he was waiting he caught sight of a highly guarded box. By the looks of it, it was a sun box, a storage box to be exact. He remembered Verde had started working on the box weapons He guessed it was the reason why he was called. The doors opened, 3 bosses walked out, CoyoteNougat signaled reborn to come in.

"Ninth? You called?" reborn asks

"Ah, hello reborn, sorry for calling you away from Japan so suddenly"

"It's not a problem, ninth" reborn replied

"How's Tsu-kun?" Timoteo asks

"As clumsy as ever, but he improved as well, not that I would admit that, still has father issues though…"

"And his guardians?"

"As we predicted, they have all accepted Mukuro, but even I was slightly shocked when he and Hibari started to become friends, he tamed the cloud as it seems"

"Oh? That was surprising…" Timoteo smiled

"Ninth, I'm sure you called me here for more than a little chat about Tsuna and his guardians" reborn said

"Ah straight to the point as always reborn? Alright… well you see… " Ganauche III came in with the small box from earlier

"I'm giving Tsuna a very… unusual mission" Timoteo said, reborn raised an eyebrow

**~~~~~***** ****THREE DAYS LATER|JAPAN**** *****~~~~~**

"Stop calling jyuudaime so casually!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sweatdropped, Gokudera had matured a bit since they got back from the future but… old habits die hard…

"Maa, maa Gokudera! We're friends right?" Yamamoto said

"No we're not you baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled again

"Gokudera-kun? I thought you were best friends" Tsuna said, tilting his head to the side

"Jyuudaime? Does it really look like that?" Gokudera looked shocked and Yamamoto looked hopeful. So Tsuna decided to tell the truth.

"Yes, you look like best friends, even Hibari-san and Mukuro agreed"

"So there's the no good duo, the sadist duo and popular duo…" a squeaky voice said

"Hahaha… looks like the kid is back" Yamamoto said, pointing at reborn

"Ciaossu!" reborn greeted, as he sat on Tsuna's fluffy hair

"Good morning Tsuna-kun…"

"Ah… Good morning Enma-kun" Tsuna greeted back

"Reborn-san! What did the ninth call you for?" Gokudera asked

"You'll see—" reborn said, but was interrupted by…

"Herbivores…" a deep voice said

"Oh shit…" Gokudera said as he looked at his watch, they were late, he had seen how Hibari has improved since they defeated the illusion of Daemon Spade

"H-Hibari-san" Enma and Tsuna gulped, they, at some point agreed that, Hibari Kyouya, was indeed, way scarier than Adelheid was after all

"Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro from behind Hibari said, smile on his face "you are late…" he continued, Tsuna gulped

"I'll bite you to death…" Hibari glared, Tsuna turned to Mukuro for help, Mukuro looked at reborn and Reborn nodded

"Oi Kyoya there's some gangsters over there" Mukuro said after making illusions of four gangsters

"Hn. I'll bite then to death…" Hibari said walking towards the illusionary gangsters. Grabbing the chance to run, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to the school. Leaving poor Enma to face Adelheid by himself, let us all pray for Enma later…

**~~~~~***** ****ABOUT AN HOUR LATER|NAMIMORI MIDDLE|CLASS 2-A**** *****~~~~~**

The teacher was once again, speaking in a language in which Tsuna did not understand. Said person was thinking… of the day Mukuro finally gained some sanity, he finally accepted the role of the mist guardian. Although he was in the vongola, however he still hated the other rotten families; he is somewhat okay with the Shimon and the Cavallone, preferring the latter over the other.

Tsuna could still remember their last meeting with chrome—err, Nagi…

**~~~~~*****FLASHBACK****DECEMBER 5*****~~~~~**

It was a sad, yet happy day for the tenth generation boss and Guardians of the vongola famiglia. For their dearest Chrome Dokuro was moving, no, going to forget them right before their eyes. The week before that was the best in her life, on the first day Hibari got her a new eye from God-knows-where to match her other eye and it was transplanted into her on the day he revealed the eye, Mukuro, cast an illusion so she could use the eye almost immediately, the others got her organs, one from each guardian, Mukuro did the same to it. The following days, were all recreation and fun, with Hibari being (of course) absent the first four days and present the last day. And Mukuro and Tsuna being there everyday…

"Bossu? Are you okay?" Chrome asked

"e-eh? O-oh, I'm fine chrome" Tsuna replied, he forgot, Chrome had no idea of what was planned for her, considering Mukuro as the official mist guardian, they, namely Tsuna, Timoteo and Mukuro decided that it was best to find chrome a new family and a better, safer life in Japan. No mafia, no illusions, just a simple life as a normal resident in a town near Namimori.

"Bossu… anou… do you know why Mukuro-sama and the others look a bit sad when I talk to them?" Chrome asked

"Really? Well chrome, I'm going to lightly scold them for letting the birthday girl see such expressions…" Tsuna said with a smile

"Bossu, you made that face too!" Chrome pouted

"E-eh? Did I?"

"Kufufu… My dear Chrome, we were just sad because in a few years, you will no longer be the innocent little chrome we know…" Mukuro lied smoothly

"Mukuro-sama…"

**THAT FATEFUL NIGHT**….

"BOSSU! MUKURO-SAMA! HIBARI-SAN! EVERYONE! HELP!" Chrome screamed as she tried to get away from the vongola subordinates that were pulling her away from the other guardians, each had a pained expression on their faces, not Hibari though; he stared with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"We're sorry…" Tsuna said softly, chrome felt a hand hit something hit her neck and it all went black from there…

**~~~~~*****END FLASHBACK*****~~~~~**

Tsuna continued to stare out the window and the thought about the time they saw Hibari and Mukuro in a battle… this eyes went wide, they have never in their lives thought they'd see Hibari and Mukuro in this kind of battle, it was…

"HIBARI-SEMPAI! ROKUDO! YOUR SKILLS ARE EXTREME! PLEASE JOIN THE CHESS CLUB!" a random 3rd year girl said **(hahaha… I bet you thought this was Ryohei didn't you?)**

Yes, you guessed it; they were playing rock paper scissors **(ha! Fooled you again!)**

Tsuna was going to dose off when…

"Sawada-san?" a soft voice called

"Eh? Nagi-chan?" Tsuna spluttered, for he knew this girl for a long time, Akesaka Nagi was once one of his guardians, Chrome Dokuro, who **(as shown above)** was taken away and her memory wiped clean, she woke up in a house, of her new adoptive parents **(found by Yamamoto and Gokudera) **Satomi and Takashi Akesaka. She goes to Nami-middle, where she met Tsuna again, and became close with the guardians and Kyoko and Haru as well.

"Nagi-chan? What is it?"

"Tsuna-kun, I, along with Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Hana, and Nagi-chan were trying to call you for about 15 minutes… the bell already rang, it's already time for lunch..." Kyoko smiled

"Eh? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention" Tsuna blushed of embarrassment and apologized to his friends

"Haha! We better go before Sasagawa-senpai gets extremely hungry" Yamamoto laughed

"Tsuna." A squeaky voice called

"Reborn-kun! Hello!" Kyoko greeted

"good noon Kyoko…"

'my hyper institution is acting up again, when near reborn it acts up what's going on? Is there something going to happen to us again? I shouldn't really be surprised if something happens tomorrow,' Tsuna thought

**~~~~~*****THE NEXT DAY*****~~~~~**

"Hm? Reborn isn't here? I wasn't hit by a dead heavy hammer? My God it's a miracle~!"Tsuna exclaimed, then he suddenly noticed, his pajamas were a bit tighter near the chest part, he had known that the pajamas were getting a bit tight for him, but unless his chest had grown two inches bigger overnight, there was no was It would be this tight.

A slightly more feminine hand reached to scratch his head, but as soon as his hand touched his head…

"EH? It's not fluffy anymore?"

He got off his bed and almost tripped, a chair saved him from getting a bump on his head, he breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand to his heart, except, he felt something soft. He ran to the mirror and…

"WHAT THE HELL THIS IS SO WRONG!"

**How was it? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Review what you think. I am a student who does not listen to English class, does not talk very much, had no help with typing, was very sleepy when I wrote this thing… and I have no beta reader, so I'm deeply sorry if my spelling or grammar.**

**Oh! First person who guesses where I got the names "Satomi" "Akesaka" and "Takashi" from gets this bento box that looks like reborn! *shows bento and bento gets stolen by Lambo* um… first person gets a preview of the next chapter!**

**Oh, to the readers who have not read my original version and readers who have read it you may want to read this…**

**To the new ones: well, here's the thing, I require 5 reviews for each chapter or readers have to wait for 2-3 months, so please review**

**To the ones who read my original version: I have somehow gotten a life, and so I may not update as fast as I formerly did. 5 reviews just make sure I do not discontinue and pick up the pace in writing.**

**USELESS INFO: In the following chapters, I, along with my friend, Kyoshirou, will have mini-dialogs with the characters**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unloved: nine reviews? Certainly wasn't expecting that! I was expecting…**

**Kyoshirou: what were you expecting?**

**Unloved: that I would have a whole month to type… just proves how nice people in this site are… **

**Byakuran: hello!**

**Unloved: hello byaku—BYAKURAN?**

**Kyoshirou: what are you talking about?**

**Unloved: I'll tell you later, right now, I've got to start chapter 2… warning: SUCKISH CHAPTER *Turns to reader* Enjoy~! **

**By the way…To… ****Illusion Island**** & ****anne di vongola,**** your chapter 3 previews have been sent to you! By the way, again sorry for the late update! Life was mean to me!**

**~~~~~*****SAWADA RESIDENTS || 6 in the morning*****~~~~~ **

Tsuna couldn't believe it! He, Sawada Tsunayoshi has breasts! What the hell! He's a boy! Not a girl! He even likes—

"Oh my god! MY MARRAGE WITH KYOKO-CHAN IS IMPOSIBLE NOW! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled at no one in particular, hey, no one could hear him right? Or not… The door opened…

"Tsu-kun?" a gentle clueless voice called "is everything alright? You don't usually get up this early" at the door was none other than the most oblivious mother in the whole wide world of anime; Sawada Nana!

"M-mom? Why am I like this?" He—no she asked, completely freaked out by the… extra flesh on her chest…

"Eh? Tsu-kun is a girl? I always dreamed this day would come! I was right you will be a girl Tsu-chan! I always thought you were too feminine to be a boy!" Nana squealed, going on and on about how many admirers she'll have at school

"Mom, if you dreamed of this day, you mean to say you got me a Namimori middle girl's uniform? Because Hibari-san wouldn't appreciate a girl coming to school in a boys clothing…" Tsuna said and hoped for the best

"I'll go get the uniform downstairs" Nana smiled and went out of the room "She really did!" Tsuna exclaimed in her mind.

A few minutes later, Nana came back with a Girl's uniform in hand "Here you go Tsu-chan! Now take a bath and go down for breakfast, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun aren't here yet!" and went out to prepare breakfast. Tsuna sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

**DONSTAIRS…**

"Oh hey Tsuna… you look… different…" Bianchi blinked at the last part, she couldn't believe the girl who had just fell down the stairs, was the wimpy boy she knows, though she got the wimpy part right

"Good morning Bianchi… where are Ipin and Lambo?" Tsuna asked

"Ipin and Lambo went with Fuuta for a walk!" Nana answered for Bianchi

"And where's reborn?" Tsuna asked again, what? She was curious!

"My dear Reborn had some business to do" Bianchi said

"Bianchi… reborn already has a wife and a daughter, a son-in-law, and a granddaughter… Remember? He announced it on valentine's day" Reminded Tsuna,

"What was the woman's name again?" Bianchi demanded, raising a poisoned mushroom pie.

"HIEEEE! Bianchi You can't kill Luce-san! Reborn will kill you! Besides that she's already dead!" '_And Luce-san can easily break you like a twig!'_ Tsuna added in her thoughts

"Here you go Tsu-chan! Better eat before Yamamoto and Gokudera come!" Nana said with the ever-present smile she always wore

"They probably won't recognize me anyway…" Tsuna mumbled to herself meh, no harm in trying…

**A FEW MINUITES LATER…**

Tsuna came outside to be greeted by Yamamoto and, well, the person who said "Jyuudaime…"

"Hahaha? Um… hey Tsuna…"

"G-Gokudera kun! You're a—" Tsuna was

"I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME! I WOKE UP LIKE THIS! I HAVE FAILED AS YOURE RIGHT HAND MAN! Baseball-freak! You're my only hope! KILL ME NOW!"

"Um…hahaha… no can do Gokudera…" Yamamoto told his best friend

"WHY!" Gokudera screamed loudly, imaginary tears forming in her eyes

"Maa, maa…calm down, Gokudera…" Yamamoto tried being one for comfort

"That's right Gokudera-kun…"Tsuna, who was being ignored for a second there, joined the conversation "Let's just go to school" he continued

"Okay!" Yamamoto answered casually

"If jyuudaime says so!" Gokudera agreed

They started walking to Namimori middle, when they realized they were late, doomed to be bitten to death by the wolf in who sleeps on the roof. They started running until they reached the school only to be greeted by…

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna spluttered "Where's Hibari-san?" he continued, Hibari was nowhere in sight, and Mukuro was alone, it looked like he was doing Hibari's job of disciplining the non-punctual herbivores. In Mukuro's mismatched eyes, it was fun, in Hibari's eyes, it was justice, but in Tsuna's eyes, it was cruel, mean and hopelessly wrong.

"What happened to the skylark?" Gokudera asked

"A certain condition disables him to be here…" Mukuro said, smiling "A certain condition?" Tsuna said

Yamamoto thought for a second or two then he said "ah! Is it that time of the month for Hibari-sempai?" Gokudera whacked him not so hardly "Perverted-baseball-idiot. **HIBARI. IS NOT. A. DAMN. WOMAN!**"

Yamamoto laughed again, clueless, he said "ne~ Gokudera? How do you know about those things?" this got Mukuro and Tsuna's complete attention, the first one trying not to let out a chuckle and the latter staring at his two guardians.

"ha ha" Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera glared at Mukuro and Yamamoto "pineapple-bastard, that was showing devotion and baseball-idiot, thi—" Gokudera was cut off by a sound of two gunshots. As the sound of a gunshot, Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna, seeing he's the one who always gets shot. They waited for something to happen to Tsuna for less than a moment, then from behind them indigo smoke erupted from behind them, from the spot Mukuro was standing.

Mukuro felt a soft hand dragging him into the school, he felt really different for some reason but the person dragging him was fast **(and not to mention strong)** and his hair was getting in his eyes 'oya oya? When did my hair grow back-length?"

Going back to Tsuna and the rain and storm guardians. "HIIIEEE! Mukuro d-d-disapeared!" tsuna-chan screamed

"Maybe some UMA's found his twisted brain and wanted to eat it for information to take over the world" Gokudera concluded, he remembers when they first meet Mukuro, he said he had plan for the mafia world-domination, he must've forgotten it.

Just as Yamamoto was about to speak, a gunshot followed by blue smoke erupted from Yamamoto, then it slowly cleared

"YAMAMOTO!/BASEBALL-IDIOT! YOURE A GIRL TOO!" Tsuna and Gokudera screamed

"Haha?" Yamamoto laughed awkwardly

**Congratulations to Scarletblood21, anne di vongola, Yuuna Suichi, Yuujoukami and VongolaXII for finding this story and reviewing again!**

**REVIEW? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unloved: 10 reviews for chapter 2… 9 reviews for chapter 1… YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Kyoshirou: yay! New chapter! Sorry for it being late though, we had our exams and it just finished the day before yesterday!**

**Unloved: Oh! And by the way ****Illusion island****! Thank you for being the first person to point out my mistakes! *faces readers* I should tell you guys to watch out for other mistakes… but I guess mistakes are what you should expect from a 12 year old! Yes, people, I am only 12 years old and I don't pay attention to English for some unknown reason…**

**Tsuna: that person *points to Unloved* does not own us, if she did, I would be married to Enma in ten years time.**

**Enma: dafaq? O.O *****is secretly happy for some reason*******

**Unloved: oh, by the way, dear readers, in case you didn't know because I didn't really make myself clear, Gokudera is already a girl, so that means all Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera are girls, sorry if I wasn't clear enough…**

"HIIIII! Ya-yamamoto!" Tsuna almost-yelled, while Gokudera stood there, staring

"A gunshot, which means it, was the kid who did this! Ha ha!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, referring to reborn. The bell rang, signaling it was second period. Tsuna sighed; they missed first period with what happened.

"Let's go to class and find reborn later" Tsuna said. The popular duo agreed and they made their way to their classroom, as soon as they opened the door all their classmates stared in awe, three of the most beautiful girls they have ever seen! But why were they here?

A certain purple haired girl stood up "Excuse me? Who are you? Are you in this class?" Nagi asked, tilting her head to the side **(remember guys Chrome is Nagi Akesaka)**

"Ah, yes, we are right guys?" Tsuna said smiling like the sky she was. She regretted her action though, because it triggered this;

"What's your name cutie?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"Wanna go out on a date?" and other questions continuously

"Do you think it's strange that Hibari-san or Mukuro-senpai hasn't come to murder us on the spot?" Hana said purposely loud, so everyone can hear. All the boys went back to their seats in fear of the all mighty tonfas connecting with their faces. Tsuna sighed in relief and glanced at Hana, and said girl shot her a look that said _'you can thank me later_. Tsuna nodded, and the three went to their seats. Kyoko raised an elegant eyebrow when they sat down on their seats, those were Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto and Gokudera's seats, and then it hit her,_ THE MAFIA_.

'_Looks like Nezu-sensei isn't here yet' _Tsuna thought

**TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS, Lunch break**

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko called, followed by Haru, Nagi and Hana, before you ask why is Haru in Nami-middle? She transferred to Nami-middle in the middle of the year, she had no friends in her old school **(sorry, I forgot what it's called, but I'm pretty sure it has the word 'Midori' in it) **and her grades were high, so why not?

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna tilted her head to the side

"So you guys can recognize us!" Yamamoto laughed

"Hahi! So that's ahodera?!" Haru semi-yelled at the silver haired girl

"Of course it's me stupid woman! I will follow jyuudaime to the ends of the earth!" Gokudera snapped at Haru

"Tsuna-san! Gokudera-san is being mean to Haru desu~!" Haru pouted at Tsuna and pointed to Gokudera

"Haru-chan? I think for once you started it…" Hana said, flipping her hair

Just as Haru was about to comment Nagi interrupted "so anyways, what happened to you guys?" Nagi asked

"We really don't know" Tsuna said "but I think, no, I KNOW reborn has something to do with it"

"Haha... but personally, I think we look kind of…." Yamamoto trailed off, not seeming to know the right word

"Like shit" Gokudera finished. He soon regretted it though when the former boys felt an weird aura, it was pink and evil at the same time, Tsuna made sure to learn it for future use, what happened to cute little Tsuna? Even I don't know…

"LETS GO SHOPPING!" the crazy girls yelled, the genderblent trio took a step back

"RUN!" Tsuna screamed, as they started running from the girls. Why were they running? It's just shopping! WRONG! They were planning to bring Tsuna and the two to places like parlors, spas, and they were going to make them try out clothes they didn't even understand! They still had minds of men! **(Well Yamamoto only but, that's not the point)**

After Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto escaped from the crazy bitc—girls. They surprisingly ran into Dino in Namimori. They saw DINO in NAMIMORI. Did not see that coming

"Yo, Tsuna Reborn wanted me to tell you that you have a meeting on Saturday, and you have to make sure you gather all your guardians or you're going to be shot and you'll run In the streets in your underwear, sorry little sis" please note Romario IS beside Dino, he's just keeping quiet.

"You're not gonna ask why we're like this?" asked Gokudera

"Nope!"

"There they are!" someone shouted, they turned around and they paled there they stood, Haru, Kyoko, Nagi, Hana and worst of all… FANBOYS

"GET THEM!" Hana shouted

"This is going to be a long run." Dino smiled "good luck lil sis!"

"DINO-SENSEI! WE MISSED YOU!" some girl screamed and they ran toward Dino. So Dino did what was the most logical thing to do.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

**So that's it for now! I'm sorry that it's short and I know it's full of mistakes, I am in a rush and I didn't' even check twice if the chapter is okay… for some reason, nyan cat listening did this to me… I listened to it for 10 hours straight and my fingers are strangely matching the speed of the 'nyan's' listed to it, and you'll see how fast I typed the whole chapter**

**Yes, it's very amusing watching myself typing so fast**

**So guys you have to know some things:**

**The next 2-3 chapters are each at least 700 more words more than the usual, yes, I know you're happy **

**but they won't meet the first generation vongola family for maybe 3-4 chapters, but I'm talking about the official meeting, like, all the first generation meets the tenth generation, so I'm just going to reveal that in chapter 5, there's going to be a little G27 fluff, wait, I don't know how to write fluff considering people around me see me as a mean person that doesn't know how to say she's happy**

**My birthdays on May 5! Yeah I don't know why I typed that, the nyan's are getting to my head! **

**And dear readers, HOW DOES A BETA-READER WORK?**

**Because ****Illusion island**** and ****Arekuruu arashi**** recommended me to get a beta reader and I have no idea how it works :P**

**And congratulations to ****Ira-KSC ****you found the story again and reviewed!**

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Unloved: hey there, this is the girl who fell in love with ShIzaya recently~! *listening to Wonderful Days by Izaya Orihara*

**Kyoshirou: traitor…**

**Unloved: shut up, my OTP is still 6918 whatever happens!**

**Mukuro: heard you're using our new names in this chapter…**

**Unloved: yep!**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi= Sawada Tsunahime**

**Gokudera Hayato= Gokudera Hayano**

**Yamamoto Takeshi= Yamamoto Taneshina **or** Taneshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei= Sasagawa Ryomei**

**Lambo= Melambi**

**Rokudo Mukuro= Rokudo Mukuri**

**Hibari Kyoya= Hibari Kyori**

**All: UNLOVED DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IF SHE DID, IT WOULNT BE ENDING YET!**

"Jyuudaime… I think we should tell the others about the meeting…" Hayano told Tsuna who was happily eating her chocolate ice cream

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgotten about that…" Tsunahime said sheepishly

"So who should we start with?" Taneshi said, forgetting about her vanilla ice cream "Ah! Let's start with Sasagawa-senpai first!"

Hayano lightly hit him at the back of her head "Idiot! Don't decide by yourself! Jyuudaime gets to decide!"

"All right! We'll start with the safest one!" Tsunahime said to calm down Hayano, apparently, it worked. Then they made their way to Ryomei's house

**SASAGAWA RESIDENCE**

"Yosh! We're here!" Taneshi said as she opened the gate, Tsunahime knocked gently on the door

Kyoko answered the door with a smile "Ohayou, Tsuna-chan! Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san!"

"Yo, Kyoko! Where's your big brother?" Taneshi asked

Kyoko tried not to let out a giggle "she's upstairs! I'll go get her! Make yourselves comfortable first ok?"

"Hai" The three former boys said in unison. Kyoko then went upstairs, she didn't go back down for a few minutes, during those Kyoko-less minutes, and Hayano realized something

"Did Sasagawa-san just use the word 'She' for her lawn-head?" Hayano said. Tsuna and Taneshi's eyes widened in realization

They heard 2 people coming down the stairs "nee-chan, how did you get stuck in the bathroom anyways?" Kyoko asked with a concerned tone

"I EXTREMELEY DON'T KNOW!" a female voice said, guess who?

"onii-san/senpai/Turf-top!" the three said in unison again

"SAWADA!" Ryomei greeted, her yell more controlled than usual

"Good morning senpai!"Taneshi greeted "Ohayou! Yamamoto!" she replied

"Che, turf-top! Listen up! There's going to be a meeting at jyuudaime's house on Saturday! Your stupid presence is required"

"I'll be there to the EXTREME!" she yelled

"Then we're off to Hibari then!" Taneshi announced, Tsuna and Hayano nodded

**NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL || OUTSIDE THE RECEPTION ROOM**

"Well, the people did say that the two locked themselves in the reception room and won't come out until sundown." Taneshi said

"Well, here goes nothing!" Hayano knocked on the door; they waited for Hibari or Mukuro **(I'm not calling them by their first names yet) **to answer. Nothing happened

Tsuna was about to try knocking again when he stepped on something, a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it, there, in neat writing, it read;

_What is it herbivore?_

"Uh…" Tsuna paused for a while and turned to the door "Hibari-san? T-there's going to be a meeting at my house on Saturday, maybe if you noticed something different with you, on the meeting, maybe we can return to normal." Another note passed through under the door, he picked it up and in two different hand writing;

_I have noticed something rather different… we'll go._

_Kufufu… did you think only Kyo-chan was in the room, Tsunayoshi-chan? Anyways, we'll go._

They were about to leave when "Hibari and Rokudo-senpai? Why are you always in the reception room? You used to always be at the rooftop!" Taneshi asked, all for the hell of it. Another paper, it read;

_The Wi-Fi is strongest in the reception room…_

Tsuna, Hayano and Taneshi sweatdropped

**SATURDAY || SAWADA RESIDENCE**

Tsunahime lay on her bed, playing with her messy back-length hair when the doorbell rang

"Tsu-chan! Can you get the door? I'm making snacks for your friends when they come!"Nana called from downstairs. Being the good girl she is, Tsuna went down and opened the door

"Yo, Tsuna" Taneshi greeted Tsuna, Ryomei was there too, but there was packing tape covering her mouth, so she just waved

"Ohayou jyuudaime!" Hayano bowed, she was carrying a baby girl, about 5 years old, with black hair, sucking on a lollipop

"G-Gokudera-chan" Tsuna started "Who's that?" she continued, staring at the little girl

"Ah, it's the stupid cow" Hayano answered

"Well then, let's go to my room so we can wait for the others…"

When they went up, Kyori, Mukuri, and Dino sat there, playing cards, apparently, they haven't noticed Tsuna yet. "Got any three's?" Dino asked the two, when "ahem" Tsuna cleared her throat

"How long was I gone?" Tsuna asked, seeing as they were finishing their game

"About 5 minutes" Kyori stated

"Ciaossu, minna…" a squeaky voice said. Everybody turned their heads to Reborn

"Infant" Hibari acknowledged

"Right, now I'm sure you all want to know why you've been turned into girls but first, we have to discuss about this…" the chibi hitman said, while putting a small book on the table, smile wiped off his face.

"Is this… a diary?" Tsuna asked, picking up the book, it seemed very old, it felt that way too... "Elena de Fiorire"

"That diary belongs to Elena de Fiorire, Daemon spade's girlfriend…" Reborn said "Lambo-sama does not like where this is going" Melambi said

"Shut up, stupid cow. Now, who wants to read it?"

"Ohh... Pick me! Pick me!" Mukuri said, Tsuna handed her the diary, Reborn flipped it to the last page

_Dear diary, _

_My last entry huh? Well then, got to make the last one. I'll be continuing in another diary anyway._

_Daemon spade, what a foolish person, you didn't have to cry for her; the important thing is that I'm alive, and she's dead, who would want her anyway?_

_She's blind one eye, her hair is weird, she can't get rid of the corruption in her eyes,_ _daemon would've been all mine if only she didn't show up, I'm much more better than her, I'm prettier, more innocent, unlike her, one bad eye, a creepy smile, and hands used to being tainted with blood…_

_Her mistake for killing herself, she herself knows her place in your life, you should've forgotten about her… that …_

_-Elena de Fiorire_

"oi, pineapple-bastard! Why'd you stop?!" Hayano glared at Mukuri,_ Darn it, it was just getting good!_

Mukuri glared back "the other parts are un readable, in other words, faded" Ryomei stood up, and checked, she looked at the book and gave a thumbs up to indicate she was telling the truth

"Hey kid, what does this have to do with being girls?" Taneshina asked, confused

"Because, we really need to find out what really happened for an strong 18-year old boss to resign. No, dame-Tsuna, before you ask, he did not resign on his own free will, and yes, as mature as he and his guardians may look, they're still teenagers…"

"Hn. so what do we do?"Kyori finally asked

"You're going to have to time traveling again…" Reborn said

"EH!? HOW TO THE EXTREME?!" said Ryomei who has successfully removed the tape from her mouth without anyone noticing

"Onii-chan, volume…" Tsuna reminded, covering her ears

"So, you're going to be reborn into the past, as girls, again, and you will find out what really happened…"

"Wait, what about our families?" asked Taneshi

"My parents are who knows where already… so no problem for me…"said Mukuri

"I have no business with my parents or whatsoever… and I ran away… so family by blood doesn't really concern me…"Kyori sighed

"Lambo-sama does not know who Lambo-sama's real parents are…"said Melambi

"I told mama that you were going to Italy to work with your father, dame-Tsuna… she already agreed…"said reborn without a care…

"My old man would probably let me go with you guys…"Taneshi said with a smile on her face…

"I have no idea where my dad is, my mom's dead, and aneki would be fine as long as reborn-san is here… and I have to go through this to be jyuudaime's right hand man-err… woman…"said Hayano

"Kyoko would be fine with our parents to the extreme!" Ryomei yelled

"Then its sett—" Reborn said but was cut off by Tsuna

"Wait! To be reborn means to be born again in another life right?"

"Yes, your point dame-Tsuna?"

"For one, how can we remember each other? And for two, why are we girls? And for last, what if we want to go back to this time?"

"Even when you are reborn, you will still remember… so technically… When you're still a newborn, you can think like a teenager…"

"Eh? Reborn-san, am I still going to be this smart?"

"Yes you will, Gokudera, and next you are girls so most people won't suspect you that much…"

"Kufufu… will I still have my six paths of reincarnation?"

"Yes, Mukuro, and I advise you to wear an eye patch…and for last, when you solve the mystery, you will be given a chance to come back even as boys, and let me tell you, in the past, a decade there, is a year here"

"So I guess our age gap changes then?" Mukuri asked; smirk wide on her face, leaning on Tsuna's bed for support

"yes, Mukuro and Hibari, you two will be the eldest, Ryohei, second eldest, one year younger than Mukuro and Hibari, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, third eldest, year younger than Ryohei, and Lambo, or stupid cow, youngest, one year younger than Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto…"

"When will we be reborn?" Tsuna asked

"Two weeks from now…"

"Tsu-chan! I brought snacks!" Nana said as he opened Tsuna's door, she placed the snacks on the table "I'll go get the drinks!" she said as she went downstairs

Kyori took one of the snacks and ate it and suddenly, dread spread on her usually emotionless face. Mukuri also took one and chewed "its pineapple…" she frowned. The skylark sprang up from her seat, and rushed to the bathroom, and threw up

**TWO WEEKS LATER || NAMIMORI SHRINE**

"Bye Tsuna-chan! We'll miss you!" Haru said, tears in her eyes as he held Ipin in her arms "Ipin will miss Lambo too!"

"Tsuna-chan, Onee-chan, take care of yourselves" Kyoko smiled warmly

"Sawada! Make sure you guys come back you hear?!" Hana's glare softened

"Mukuro-san! We'll take care of Nagi while you're gone byon!" Ken yelled, while Chikusa fixed his glasses. Mukuri smiled

"Goodbye, Tsuna-chan, please come back soon…" Enma said, suddenly he hugged Tsuna **(what? I like 0027… and no need to worry… it was a best friend kind of hug)**

"Hayato, big sis will miss you" Bianchi said trying to hug Hayano as well "Che! Why should I care?" she glared at her big sister. She couldn't see it behind Bianchi's goggles but, Bianchi was crying…

"Well I'm really going to miss you and my dear student lil sis…" Dino smiled and Tsuna smiled back, looking at Hibari, who is glaring at her committee for crying because she will be going. It was a miracle of god she didn't beat them up for crowding yet…

"Hibari, stand still, it time" Reborn said "you're up first, are you ready?" the fedora wearing baby asked

"Infant, do you expect me to run?" Hibari glared at reborn "shoot already" and so Reborn did, right in the forehead. The disciplinary committee gasped. Reborn aimed at Mukuri next, and shot, and so on until Melambi.

"You better hurry Dame Tsuna…"

**Ok guys! That all for now! Now go to and search their female names! That look you'll be seeing will be only temporary, seeing that the pics are really strange…**

**You'll know if it's mine if the background is the same in all the pictures, if you want searching to be easy, go search Gokudera Hayano first... please?**

**Remember! I need 5 reviews if you want me to update!**

**So review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unloved: I updated faster than expected, for the sake of someone's sleep**

**Kyoshirou: its 1 am and both of us are very sleepy so if you don't mind, this chapter may be a little boring, but it's kind of important…**

**Minikui: wow, first time guest staring here**

**Unloved: ok then ugly, please do the disclaimer**

**Minikui: why should i?**

**Unloved: Just do the ************* disclaimer you ***** it's just a ******* disclaimer, it won't **** you on the **** spot if you say it!**

**Everybody: *takes a step back***

**Minikui: sui-chan doesn't own KHR**

**6918 FANS, PLEASE NOTICE THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, THANK YOU!**

**May 5 || A LOT OF YEARS AGO|| Hibari Kyori|| Italy|**

A woman with black hair was overjoyed as she held her newborn baby in her arms. But her husband, on the other hand, was absolutely not pleased. The moment he first saw his daughter, he knew something was wrong with her, he was pretty sure babies were supposed to cry the second it was born, not stay quiet and he is pretty sure he or his wife does not have blue eyes, he and his wife both had green eyes. He frowned again, when he saw the girl's skin, he and his wife were both brown-skinned people! How could have this happen?!

"Look dear, her eyes are so blue! It's the perfect shade for her skin!" the man swears she was glowing with pride and admiration

'_I swear, these herbivores are so noisy, reminds me of the good-for-nothing bronco'_ the baby thought, mentally glaring at her parents

**June 9|| SAME YEAR|| Rokudo Mukuri || Italy|**

Unlike her closest friend **(sorry, it's not chrome or anyone else, its Hibari if there's really someone that can't figure it out) **this girl wasn't very luckywith her parents, her mom was blonde and had green eyes and her father had black hair and gold eyes, while she had an completely rare hair color: dark indigo, but I guess you know that already. But unlike everything she had expected, she was blind in her right eye and she was damn right pissed. Her parents were unpleased with her appearance and immediately, three days after her birth sold her to a mafia famiglia that experiments on children; the Estranao famiglia

The child glared at her father on the way, _'of all the damned famiglias! You just had to choose this one! You M*T**RFU*K*R!' _she thought

**August 26 || A YEAR AFTER ROKUDO MUKURI|| Sasagawa ryomei ||Japan|**

A kind woman with autumn orange hair happily held her healthy baby girl. Her husband smiled as he was also brightened up by the sight of their little girl. Kawaii little girl surprised everyone when the baby said the word "extreme" on the day of her birth. Her parents were overjoyed, and so, the girl was raised with loving care, no one would ever guess that the happiness wouldn't last long… her silver-gray eyes showed nothing but determination though, to find those friends…

**April 24 || ANOTHER YEAR AFTER SASAGWAWA RYOMEI || Yamamoto Taneshina || Italy|**

Sadness filled the room as the woman who gave birth to a girl died leaving an angry, carless, despicable man with his newborn daughter. The girl had silky black hair and chocolate eyes and apparently has a strong body, that's for sure. Her father blamed his daughter for his wife's death. Taneshi glared at him, _'this man isn't a good person, and I miss my real old man already'_

**September 9 || SAME YEAR || Gokudera Hayano || Italy|**

A beautiful woman and her baby were left alone by the nurses and doctors by order of the husband. Suddenly, a number of Mafioso entered the room by force and killed the woman. The silver haired girl started wailing loudly, secretly mixing some curses in

"Why you-!" the man growled out, turning to the Mafioso

"You owe our boss much more than we could count, so we'll take your organs and your child with us!" the Mafioso who looked like he was in charge held up a gun pointed it at the man's forehead "goodbye" and pulled the trigger. The baby stopped crying and stared at the corpses _'oh my god! Am I next? If I am, I'm sorry jyuudaime!' _the Mafioso picked her up "takes his organs and I'll take this one to the boss"

**October 16 (yes, two days after Tsuna's birthday) || SAME YEAR || Sawada Tsunahime|| Italy|**

A small bundle was left at a rich person's doorstep by her cruel parents, it was cold, and being two days old didn't really help her in this situation. So Tsunahime did what was logical at the moment; cry loudly and hope the owner of the house was home. Tsuna had no idea how relieved she was when the door opened and revealed a beautiful lady, most likely in her early twenties, with purple hair and blue eyes. When she saw Tsuna she immediately took her inside. Tsuna saw, for a house that size, there were no people

Later, Tsuna saw the anger on her face when she read the note that was pinned to her clothes. She placed the note on the table and turned to Tsuna, and smiled

"Hello there little one, my name is Bianca and would you like to live with me here?" she knew she sounded stupid, talking to a baby but she didn't mind, no one could hear her and she was desperate for someone to live for. She couldn't make friends because everyone thought she was spoiled and mean. To her delight, Tsuna started shrieking in joy and started reaching out to her

"I'll take that as a yes" Bianca smiled

**May 28 || A YEAR LATER || Melambi ||Italy|**

Like Tsuna, Melambi wasn't really loved by her parents. But about three months after she was born, her father died in an accident.

One day, when she was one year old she was playing in the rain; her mother carelessly let her do what she likes, hoping she gets zapped by lightning so she wouldn't have to spend money on her anymore. As Melambi plays in the rain, she gets tired and fell asleep right on the spot. Suddenly, after about 30 minutes of sleeping, she got zapped by lightning, but was completely ineffective. Melambi didn't feel it one bit. Her mother saw this, and thought she was dead. She grabbed her by the hair and threw her away on the sidewalk.

Luckily for Melambi, Tsuna and Bianca were going home from grocery shopping and her beloved Tsuna-nee happened to spot her and rushed to her immediately, Bianca followed

**BIANCA'S HOUSE**

Melambi opened her eyes was almost blinded by the bright room so she quickly closed them again, she heard a door open and she quickly sat up. The mystery person gasped

"Lambo! You're awake!" Tsuna ran to Melambi's side and hugged her tightly

"Tsuna-nee? Is that you?" Melambi had to make sure; Tsuna nodded "Tsuna-nee! Melambi finally found you!"

"Melambi is you're new name?" Tsuna asked. Before Melambi answered, Bianca came in

"Ah! You're awake! Are you alright?" she said

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me while I was sleeping."

"Ne~ Melambi-chan, you've grown more respectful!"

"Tsu-chan? You know her? If you do we got to get her home"

"No! Please don't make me go back there! My mommy doesn't love me! She wants me to get zapped by lightning! She doesn't take care of me! She doesn't even bother letting me eat! I'm just a waste of space!" Melambi couldn't really see anymore thanks to tears, she continued to cry "I-if…if… only I-I wasn't b-born!"

"Shh… there, there, little one, it's alright, we won't make you go back there, if it makes you feel better, you can live here!" she said

"e-eh?" Melambi and Tsuna looked at Bianca in disbelief

And the next day you could see Bianca, Tsuna and Melambi shopping for new clothes and other things. And it was a lot better after that, about 2 years later and they found Taneshi, who apparently ran away from an abusive father, they found out that Taneshi's new mother died in childbirth. Tsuna then wondered if every one of her guardians suffered because of their parents, I mean, Melambi was thrown away like garbage, she was abandoned in Bianca's doorstep, and now Taneshi had many cuts and bruises on her body. Her opinion about parents changed when they found Ryomei, who lived a normal life but her parents were killed in front of her, if it weren't for boxing, the white-haired girl wouldn't be alive right now. but she suffered a lot too, she was originally from Japan, and on a vacation her parents were killed, by Mafioso. What does that make her? An orphan, that's what.

**So that's it for now, I left out Hayano, Kyori and Mukuri. They're in the next chapter.**

**And for those who were expecting a G27 fluff scene in this chapter, I'm sorry! I miscalculated, the scene will be in the next chapter! **

**6918 FANS,**

_**WELL, YOU SEE, I'M GOING TO BE POSTING AN AU 6918 FANFICTION CALLED: Paranormal Activities**_

_**MY LOVELY KYOSHIROU IS THE ONE WHO HELPED ME THINK ABOUT THE STORY,**_

_**I WONT BE POSTING IT YET BUT PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!**_ _**-UNLOVED AND KYOSHIROU**_

**IF I GET OVER 15 REVIEWS, I'LL EXTEND THE G27 SCENE!**

**SO REVIEW~! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unloved: and you said I was the 'un-loyal fan of KHR' *mumbles under breath***

**Kyoshirou: I'M SORRY!**

**Unloved: and you were the one who was un-loyal, you went from KHR to Fairy Tail and then back to KHR and now to "K" *mumbles more in the emo corner***

**Kyoshirou: *Blank face*…check your reviews, it'll cheer you up**

**Unloved: *cries tears of joy* oh my god one of my only TRUE friends read and reviewed on my story! Yala~~~!**

**Kyoshirou: Yala? Yala Yala Yala Yala! *glomps Yala* we haven't seen you since you transferred!**

**Unloved: and I deeply apologize, my dear readers and reviewers that this chapter was late, but on a side note, this chapter is over 2,100 words long~! And the long awaited G27 scene is here! But, guys… rewritten or not, this is still my first fanfic and I'm just a rookie with no experience, and by the way, you are welcome to skip the author's notes… ON TO THE STORY~!**

A young girl, about 6 years old sat in her room. At every little sound, she directed her icy blue eyes to the source. The girl sighed as he got up, and headed to the door. She had to relax while she can; after all, when her parents get back home, abuse starts again.

She sits outside in the garden; she is not familiar with any of the beautiful flowers. It was an Italian styled garden. She thought back to her original life as a male, how did she grow up back then? Who were her real parents? Why can't she remember? Anything about her real family in the future, she knows they exist, why hasn't her male version tried to find them 'heh… I must've been colder than I thought back then…'

'What was that song again?' she thought. She smiled and opened her mouth, and sang in a language she hasn't spoke in for too long "Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no Te no ue"

"Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana" another female voice sang. Kyori's eyes widened 'Who—?' a hand turned her around and saw our dear pineapple head

"Mukuro…?" she acknowledged the girl with indigo hair beside her

"Ah, Kyoya, long time no see…"Mukuri said. Kyori immediately noticed the bandage around her right eye. Mukuri noticed where her best friend was staring, she touched the bandage "oh this? I was born with my right eye blind"

"It's Kyori now, Mukuro, new parents renamed me" Kyori said. And she looked Mukuri in the eye, Mukuri burst in laughter, Kyori glared at her

"Sorry! Sorry! But I just cracked up seeing you with so much makeup! So? Did your new life turn you girly?" Mukuri teased, but instantly stopped as Kyoya rolled up her sleeve up and showed the pineapple head her arm, which had fresh wounds, Mukuri's eyes widened

"What happened to your arm Kyori?" Mukuri asked

"Child abuse, wanted me to cover up all the wounds so that explains the makeup doesn't it?"Mukuri started wide eyed at her best friend

"Then why are you still here? The Kyori I know… would beat the shit out of everyone and leave…"Mukuri said gripping kyori's arm hard, to which Kyori didn't respond to

"I had a plan to run away, I knew where to stay, and I knew how to live, but people always found a way to find me and brought me back here…"Kyori said

Mukuri thought long and hard "If they thought you were dead, would they still look for you?" Kyori shook her head no

"Then I have a plan, I'll use your mist flames to make illusions and make them think that you're dead!"

"What about your mist flames?" Kyori asked, confused '_why in the world would she use my mist flame when hers are so much stronger?'_

"No eye and I don't have my full resolve yet. And remember? I used my eye to make my flames for the first time…"

Kyori nodded and Mukuri walked over to her and whispered the plan into her ear, she nodded, not smiling or smirking even once

**THAT NIGHT**

A woman, with black hair and a man with a man with purple hair lay on their bed, sleeping lightly. Their sleep was currently undisturbed until they heard loud banging at their door "Mom, dad!" a very well disguised voice said **(Mukuri said that, Kyori would never say that)** the voice was a very scared one, being the careless parents they were, the woman growled loudly and yelled "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!" and she and her husband fell back into their bed and drifted to sleep, ignoring the **(fake)** screams outside

The next morning the two parents awoke to find a dead body of a girl, their little girl. That same little girl that had made her own mother extremely jealous of her appearance. That same girl was dead

Was dead

Was DEAD

Was **DEAD**

The very next day, the funeral for the body made from illusions was held. No one ever noticed the body disappeared on the last day of the funeral.

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER**

Scientists put down all the equipment that was used for dissecting a young girl's eye, they were… successful.

"We finally did it, now to alter more eyes…" one scientist said, taking off her mask and gloves

"How did we get that eye anyways?" another asked

"I don't know, we just found it, and tried to transplant it into other children. It's seemed to only accept this girl." A man said, walking over to the unconscious girl, staring at her new right eye "I think we… should kill her…" he said

"WHAT? WHY?" another woman said

"Why do you think that hellish eye accepted her? What if she uses it against us"

"But she doesn't even know how to use it!" a woman raised her voice. The man who suggested to kill the girl was about to comment but was interrupted by

"Kufufufu… and what makes you think that I can't use it?" they all turned around and saw the girl, awake and smiling just a tad too creepy for them, she stood up and yelled "Come in!"

And that moment a girl who was thought to be dead opened the door "hn. About time…" she glared at the scientists, doctors and operators in the room, who sweat bullets

"Mukuro, let's go." She ordered, Mukuri sighed "a few days being free and look, you're back to normal…" Kyori glared at her and Mukuri, being herself, was not fazed **AT ALL**

Mukuri pouted "but kyoooriii…. Let me stay and torture theeem…"she whined. Kyori rolled her eyes "5 minutes, or I'm leaving without you" and she was gone out the door. Mukuri smirked and turned to the other occupants of the room. They backed up as far away as they could from the creepy pineapple head. Needless to say screams of pain were heard that night. When Mukuri went outside, she saw Kyori there, who said

"Let's change your name, from now on, you'll be Mukuri" she ordered. **(Mukuro + kiri = Mukuri, kiri means mist)**

**A YEAR LATER**

A indigo haired 7 year old was looking at a list, smiling while walking towards the store **(please don't forget that they are way back in time, and it sounds like the future because last time I checked, I didn't live 400 years in the past) **, humming a unknown tune that sounded a bit like 'Kufufu no fu' , when she bumped into someone, when she checked who was the person who she had knocked down, she saw a girl about 5 years old, with silver hair, she wore fancy clothes and she looked like she had just ran away, Mukuri labeled her as 'very familiar' as she offered her hand

The girl hesitated for a second and took her hand but the moment she saw Mukuri's face she gasped "M-Mukuro?" she said. Mukuri's brain finally remembered who this was "oya, oya? I didn't expect to see you here, Hayato…"

"Its Hayano now—" Hayano said and Mukuri impolitely interrupted "new parents renamed you? Kyori renamed me" Hayano, being that smart girl she is, concluded 'Kyori' was Hibari

"So you and Hibari found each other eh?" Hayano said when she realized something "What about jyuudaime? Did you find Jyuudaime yet?!" Hayano looked down disappointed

"Come, I was going to the store to buy some things, later, we'll go home" Mukuri said

"W-we?" Hayano questioned "yes, we, go to store, and then go home, why else would I cast an illusion on your clothes?" Hayano looked down and sure enough she wasn't wearing that big puffy dress anymore, she was wearing normal clothes

"we'll lets go, before Kyori gets mad at me for taking too long" she started walking to the store, with Hayano this time "but you should be a good excuse to be late…" she joked.

_**WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR; G27 scene~~~! Set 2 years since the last scene**_

A boy, about 9 years old with messy blonde hair was walking around town eating a small strawberry cake; this boy was the lone wolf of the boys his age, so he had no friends, he always wanted friends. But he was afraid of talking to people, what if they don't like him? His parents died when he was four so many people don't like him. He continued to enjoy the peace of this city until he sensed something, turning around, he saw a girl, being chased by dangerous men. He had a strange feeling that the girl was innocent and the men were the ones at fault. He wanted to help the girl, NOW. And so he did, the girl tripped. She then shut her eyes tight, preparing herself for pain from the beating she was going to get, but she felt none. She looked up and saw a boy just about two years older than her, beating up the men.

…

**HE WAS BEATING UP THE MEN. Oh my god**

As soon as he was done, he picked up the cake which he had left on the ground and walked over to where she was. Tsuna was scared; she was alone this time, no Taneshi, no ryomei, no guardians to protect her. Tears formed in her large eyes as she started trying to get back as far as she can. Giotto raised a golden eyebrow as he extended his hand. Tsuna stayed there frozen. Seeing as she wouldn't respond, Giotto concluded she was scared, it wasn't hard to notice.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt me." Tsuna managed to say. _Hurt? Where in the world did you get that idea?_ Giotto thought as he shook his head. He bent down so he could get a clear view of her face. His sky blue eyes widened when he saw her face, she had fair flawless skin and warm caramel eyes, '_so cute!_' Giotto thought as he smiled brightly and took the strawberry from his cake and inserted it into Tsuna's half open mouth. Tsuna blushed and chewed slowly. Suddenly all her fear was gone.

They both stood up and Giotto said "I'm Giotto, what's your name?"

"My name is— uh… my guardian said not to mention my name to strangers" Tsuna scratched he cheek with her finger in embarrassment "but you can call me Hime!" she smiled like the sky she was, it was Giotto's turn to blush. Tsuna noticed the cake he was holding and gasped "you fed me the strawberry!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand

"It's no big deal; I could buy another one…" Giotto said, hoping she wouldn't cry; after all, he just manage to stop her crying

"That won't do! I'll buy you another cake!" she declared "it's the least I could do for saving me!" she said "I think the bakery is nearby! Let's go!" she took Giotto by the hand and dragged him to the nearest cake shop

The day went smoothly with cakes and a walk around the park when Tsuna found out about Giotto not having friends; he taught him how to make good friends and what kind of people to make friends with. She spotted a red haired boy and pointed towards him, telling Giotto to make friend with him, he'll be the first step, don't ask why; her intuition told her to. But before she sent him to make a friend, she got up to Giotto's height and gave him a small peck on the lips and ran off. Giotto was about to run after her but his intuition told him not to, so he just stood there watching her disappear.

"don't worry!" she called out while running "I'll find you someday!" she continued, sounding more like a prince calling out to his princess rather than being the princess herself. And then she was gone

Giotto turned around and was glad the red-haired boy was still there. He walked over to the bench he was sitting on and sat beside him, like 'Hime', he also had a scared expression when Giotto first interacted with him. Thankfully knowing what to do, he smiled and introduced himself "Um… hey, my name's Giotto and I noticed you were alone, what's your name?" Giotto put to action what Tsuna or 'Hime' taught him. The red-head's eye's widened as if hearing the human voice was a rare thing for him. Then he spoke in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"My name is Gabriele, but call me G., nice to meet you Giotto" the redhead—now identified as G. said. They got to know each other, and Giotto gained two friends that day, his princess, and his best friend Gabriele—G. at least that what G. told him to call him.

**The G27 scene**

**Could've been**

**Longer if only**

**There were 15**

**Reviews for **

**The previous**

**Chapter~!**

**REVIEW! I'm one of those authors who go on this site three times a day**

**Just to check if there are new reviews for this very story**

**So please review, it helps boost my confidence**

**And eases some of my hesitance in **

**Posting a new chapter**

**Review? :3**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unloved: hai! I just got home from the hospital and our exams were last week, so I couldn't update! Please forgive meh! QAQ**

**Neglected: yo, I'm neglected, from now on, I'll usually be with unloved when she PM, reviews or updates this story, nice to meet'cha!**

**Kyoshirou: ne~ we hope you can still find the heart to forgive us for the late update, unloved also posted another fic, its Paranormal Activities, doing well so far…**

**Byakuran: so that means you shall alternate?**

**Unloved: *nods***

**Kyoshirou: well, enjoy the chappie!**

**Unloved: but be warned there are mistakes, because, this chapter, like all the others chapters is rushed…**

**And I wanna thank ****19Yoshie27**** for giving me some advice for my writing style! Salamat po!**

Tsuna ran home to tell Bianca and the others about the boy she met that day; Giotto, the semi-love stuck girl kept thinking of the golden haired boy until she came upon a big house— no, a mansion. Tsuna lived there with her friends, and Bianca, the woman who took her in when she was two days old.

She took out the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, only to see that it wasn't locked 'weird' she thought as she pocketed her keys one more and went into the house 'why is it so quiet today?' she thought to herself again. "Anybody home?" she called out to no one in particular, hoping for an answer.

"Tsuna-nee!" a small black haired child with curly hair reaching down to her shoulders suddenly popped out from nowhere and started dragging Tsuna down the hallways and into the guest room. Melambi had a excited look on her childish face. Tsuna smiled and just let Melambi drag her to the guest room only to meat with a small figure on the bed. Everyone else was there too, Bianca and Taneshi and Ryomei.

The figure on the bed belonged to a girl with silver hair, she had pale skin and her clothes were covered in blood, but she was in a good condition, a few bruises and scratches here and there, but fine nonetheless. At a closer look, Tsuna finally realized who the girl was.

"G-Gokudera-chan!" she half yelled, but her voice was enough to cause the silver haired girl sleeping before them to abruptly wake up, green eyes widened and scanned the room she was in, it was unfamiliar.

She panicked "where am I?!" she yelled loudly, before Tsuna, Bianca, Taneshi could react to the sudden outburst of the girl covered in blood, said girl continued "W-Where's Kyori and Mukuri?!" she yelled, as she glanced at every occupant of their rooms faces, they sure did look familiar.

Then it hit her…

…

On the head…

…

With a pillow…

"J-Jyuudaime?" she uttered, call it right hand-man's intuition, but hey, she was right!

"Gokudera, Nice to see you again!" Taneshi broke the awkward silence by slinging her arm around the girl's neck.

**MAYBE 2 YEARS LATER || night time**

Bianca was awoken by a scream from the hallways, she stood up immediately stood up and walked out of the room, she kept looking around her mansion, then she saw it, one of her maids, on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. She refrained herself from screaming, so Tsuna and the others wouldn't wake up. She grabbed the nearest phone and called the police **(please correct me if I am wrong)**

In the morning, the top ranked police finally arrived. Tsuna and the other heard the story from Bianca. But when Bianca opened the door, she found no one there.

"Oya oya, how cruel, isn't she, ne~ Kyori? She called for us, and she didn't even see us" A small girl with an eye pad on her right eye and indigo hair told another girl with ebony hair and a lithe frame. The black haired girl sighed and took out a badge

"Hello, Miss Bianca, were the highest rank of the police, kindly let us in so we can investigate, I'm Hibari Kyori and this is Rokudo Mukuri" she said, referring to herself and the other girl. Bianca hesitantly let them in, but there was something wrong with the Black haired girl's voice and the indigo haired girl's aura, she could feel it. Plus, they looked familiar

Once the two were inside, Hayano spotted them and ran towards them, bulling them both into a hug, Bianca was shocked as it finally dawned upon her who these girls were, "_they were the two who brought Hayano here!" _Bianca thought

"Kyori! Mukuri!" she yelled, tsuna and the others finally realized who were they

**MAYBE 4 YEARS LATER**

Our dear main brunette was doing an errand for Bianca; she was to pick up a package from the post office. It was funny how a girl of wealth such as herself liked walking more than riding carriages to go to places. She thought carriages were too formal. Imagine that!

Back to story, Tsuna was wearing a plain orange dress and her thigh length hair was tied in a single braid, courtesy of Ryomei. People kept on greeting her so much that she was getting quite annoyed with all the men she sees 'maybe I should've just rode on the carriage, regardless of how I thought of them' she thought to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going, so she bumped into a guy when she went around the corner. From the looks of it, he was in a rush.

**GIOTTO a few minutes ago**

Our golden haired idiot was just finishing his cake he bought, he liked cake, it made him remember a friend, Giotto couldn't remember his friend's face or her voice for that matter, all he remembered was "Hime helped him make friends" but other than that, he remembered Hime to be cute, despite not remembering how she looked. It's been 6 years since he last saw her; he hasn't seen her again after making friends with G.

He became quite successful after he found out about his hyper intuition, he formed a vigilantes group to protect people, but sadly, they were considered a mafia family by everyone.

He took a quick glance at his pocket watch, it read: _1:56_

He smiled to himself, happy he still has an hour and four minutes until the meeting, an hour and four minutes—oh wait, he read it wrong it actually read: _2:56_

_2:56_

_Shit._

Giotto stood up and ran as fast as he could, which was very fast but he still prayed "please, please, PLEASE don't let me be late! I still have to find Hime!"

He was running fast, as he was approaching the corner "maybe I'll make it!" he thought, only to bump into someone

**TSUNA at present**

The person who knocked her down quickly, quickly stood up and helped her up and apologized

"Sorry for bumping into you! I hope you won't be mad! But I have to go now or I'll literally die from the hands of my best friend!" Giotto said very fast and hoped the girl would pity his life

"E-Eh? Then please! Run!" the girl moved out of the way, and Giotto took off

'She/he really looked familiar…' they both thought

**Lalalalala…**

It wasn't long until Tsuna saw Giotto again. He was taking a sitting on a bench reading a book, he had reading glasses on, and he really looked cute and mature, unlike last time. She approached him

"Hello again" she greeted softly, Giotto looked up and there he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, soft caramel eyes and matching hair

"I'm Tsunahime Sawada! What's your name?" she smiled brightly

**This note will be in ._._. the shape of a heart  
because the romance will start next chapter, it will be  
and I'm sure you want that, huh? Yes you do, I know it ****  
well sorry, but I will put again, a note for ****6918 fans:  
HI, for fans who would want to see a new 6918 fic,  
please try my new fic; it's called "Paranormal  
Activities" there's a side pairing…  
Yamamoto x Gokudera x Haru  
if there's anyone interest-  
ed… please read it  
Its AU….  
V**

**REVIEW? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unloved: Guys, it my writing was bad, you could've told me, I only got less than HALF the reviews I usually get, and now I'm depressed… if it weren't for Kyoshirou, there would've been no new chapter…**

**Neglected: *goes to edit Paranormal Activities sketch***

**Kyoshirou: and were very sorry for the LATE update, it was her depression's fault *points to Unloved***

**Unloved: I don't even know if you guys just pitied me in the start, that's why I got reviews,**

**Heart really broke when I saw the reviews, **

**Ice cream and winning a narrative contest against 117 people cheered me up…**

**Kyoshirou: so please enjoy and review~! **

~Page Break~

"I'm Tsunahime Sawada! What's your name?" Tsuna smiled brightly.

Giotto was speechless; she didn't look like one of those blasted fan girls he told alaude to get rid of. She actually looked kind and not obsessed; he swallowed the lump of saliva in his throat and stood up.

"I'm Giotto, pleased to meet you Miss Tsunahime." He smiled as he held out his hand for a handshake of meeting.

Tsuna giggled as he took his hand "Tsuna's fine, I don't want to be called Miss while at this age, I don't want to feel old, Giotto-san" She accidentally used the Japanese honorific, now, it was Giotto's Turn to laugh "then let's make a deal, _Miss _Tsuna"he half-strained on the word 'Miss' "I won't call you miss if you won't address me as Giotto-san, for the same reason" He spoke in Japanese, Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You know Japanese?" She asked shocked to see that there was another person she did not know of in Italy who can speak Japanese.

"Yup" He answered "You see, I have a friend from Japan, I and my group of friends had to learn Japanese for his sake, but then…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "by the time we managed to learn and memorize the basics, we found out that he learned Italian while we learned Japanese, a good memory, he has."

"Ne, I see, people's friends are their family, don't you agree?" Tsuna quoted cutely, Giotto nodded in approval.

"Though my friends are quite a handful though" Giotto said, hoping to start a conversation with the brunette.

"Boy, I know how that feels, but with THAT charisma of yours, I'm sure you have it worse" Tsuna laughed.

They continued to chat all day, both were enjoyable company for each other and there was this feeling, that they were reunited, like they knew each other like long lost friends. It was that day, that one of the most fan girl worthy guys, managed to find a girl he wouldn't mind spending time with.

~Page break~

Giotto was clearly very happy when he got home after walking Tsuna home that night, his guardians got curious about their boss being so happy.

"Oi, Giotto! How can you be so happy while signing paperwork?!" G asked him first.

Giotto froze and looked down to what he was doing, surely enough, he was doing his paperwork "… I was so lost in my mind that I didn't even notice I was doing my paperwork…" he said face draining of the happy pink blush it had earlier. He then realized something "G… you… I was doing my paperwork without any stress and discomfort… why did you stop the miracle G! WHY?!" he whined at his right hand man-slash-best friend.

Before thing get ugly, or annoying in Alaude's point of view, ever-happy Ugetsu Asari stepped in "maa, maa, Giotto, G. was just asking how are you so happy, he didn't mean to interrupt this once in a lifetime miracle, so, why WERE you so happy?" he asked again, trying to calm everything down.

"Wha? I was happy—ohh, I met this girl today, her name's Sawada Tsunahime" Giotto said with a love struck face, amused eyes form every occupant in the room watched their boss talk about the girl.

That's when yet again, Giotto realized something "eh… all we talked about was our friends… I forgot to ask about her interests…"

~Page break~

Tsuna was happy as well, she never got along with the opposite gender very much since they were reborn, to meet Giotto made her sure there was nothing wrong with her. She had noticed him turn red a bit when she first greeted him; thinking about him brought butterflies in her stomach. Her friends minus often teased her about being quite a catch, being reborn had really changed them, in a way…

There was one who changed in a big way though; Taneshi, from a baseball addict that can wield a sword to a girl who already has a relationship with a guy, the Taneshi as a boy couldn't care less about relationships other than friends and enemies, now as a girl, she already has a boyfriend.

Tsuna sighed "Sometimes, I get jealous because about how well you handle relationships..." she told Taneshi that night

"What?" Taneshi responded as she turned to Tsuna, the girl who had so much charisma, eyes unbelieving. To her disappointment, Tsuna had already fallen asleep.

~Page break~

"Hey, Tsuna, since I've already met your friends, and your adoptive sister, what about you meeting mine? The others can meet them too..." Giotto said while carrying the books Tsuna was to bring home that day, (it's like 1pm)

"Sure, when do you want us to come over?" Tsuna said, managing with her stack of books, to be honest, she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but she got the idea.

"I'll just send someone over, is that okay?" Giotto asked as they neared the house *cough*Mansion*cough*

"Sure, what time?" Tsuna asked again

"After lunch should be good…" Giotto decided, before adding some more "you guys can stay for dinner too, if you guys want,"

"Ah! Tsuna! Giotto!" the two skies heads turned to the one calling them; it was Bianca, who was looking like she was in a hurry

"What is it Miss Bianca?" Giotto asked slowly trying to calm the other down while Tsuna did the same

"Ah, Tsuna, can you guys eat out tonight and tomorrow? I have to be present at my family by blood reunion, and Kyori and Mukuri are coming home tonight" She explained, Tsuna's eyes widened when she heard that her mist and cloud guardians (not that anyone knew) were coming home. Giotto 's curiosity piped up at the mention of those two names , he's heard of them from Tsuna, of course but he never really got to meet them.

"Bianca-san, is it okay for Tsuna and the others to have dinner in my place tonight? It won't be a problem" Giotto asked, due to him knowing he'd have to ask Bianca's permission to invite Tsuna and the others over.

"Sure, why not?" Bianca smiled and glanced at her watch "I have to go now, bye!" she continued, stepping into the carriage

"…I'll send someone later at 3?" Giotto asked and Tsuna nodded

**so there, the new chapter, I really wanted to make it longer, but I failed, but the next chapter will include how the meeting goes, like how the 1****st**** gen and the 10****th**** gen interact, how the day goes, I'm going to try and break my record…**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE LONG!  
PLEASE! I WAS REALLY DISSAPOINTED ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I WANTED TO DISCONTIUE THIS FIC,**

**I DON'T KNOW WHY,**

**I VEN HAD THE NEXT CHAPTER PLANNED OUT,**

**I HAVE THE 2 SEQUELS PLANNED OUT**

**AND I HAVE THE EVENTS PLANNED OUT!**

**SO PLEASE!**

**REVEIW?**

**I COME BACK EVERY DAY TO SEE IF I HAVE NEW REVIEWS!  
SO PLEASE, DON'T PUT ME BACK INTO DEPRESSION…**

**V**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unloved: I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention to threaten you guys with the last chapter**

**Neglected: But it seems Unloved caused a misunderstanding in the last chapter**

**Kyoshirou: Unloved never intended to discontinue, she was just desperate**

**Unloved: but I kept my promise too, this chapter is longer than the others, hope you guys like it, and maybe you noticed I changed my penname? XDD**

**Neglected: Unloved, Kyoshirou and myself will go by Kimeka, Kui and Emerald respectively **

**Kyoshirou: hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ even if it sucks * Unloved cries in the corner***

Hibari Kyori is a beautiful young lady. Very much easy to admire, everyone says. Men feel gaze at her with strong lust, while women stare at her with envy. A physically strong person like herself cannot be bound or captured, she cannot be broken and she may not be contained. The same can be said about her best friend; Mukuri Rokudo. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the word 'Best friend'.

She just got home after 2 months.

She told herself she will do no pointless activities, even if her so called 'Boss' pleads her to. So why did she agree?

She finds herself riding in a carriage with the others, going to Tsuna's Friend's place. 'Sounds more like a boyfriend to me…' she thought as she glanced at the long haired Brunette.

* * *

When the carriage stopped, she was already half asleep, she got down first and observed the large mansion, beautiful white walls with sparkling clear windows, plants, mostly roses were everywhere, it was obvious that the mansion was very well attended and the owner was very wealthy, seeing part of the mansion was obviously recently repaired, she silently wondered if the owner of the spectacular mansion suffered from paperwork. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head to the direction and saw Mukuri disappearing in some indigo mist.

"Kyori-san, Mukuri, the entrance is over here!" She heard her omnivorous boss call out; they were being guided by a maid to the front. She sighed. _When will she learn that I don't follow some of her orders?_

Seeing her boss walk back to the others, she went a more peaceful path; it looked like it led to the gardens.

* * *

Giotto sighed; it was so boring, he just arrived a while ago and told every person he could see about expecting visitors in the afternoon, and next thing he knew, G. had put him in his office to sign his paperwork. It's wasn't fair, he wasn't the one who caused the destruction, yet he was the one who fixes things. He sent G. a childish pout, which was ignored by said person.

'Stupid G… Making me do paperwork when the guests could arrive any moment…' she pouted as he signed another document. It wasn't until a gun was pressed to his forehead did he realize that he had accidentally said his thoughts out loud. He looks at G. who has his eyes shadowed his long bangs.

"What did you say, Giotto?" G. asked as his mouth twitched upwards into a twisted smile while looking at his best friend.

But before Giotto could see his life flashing before his eyes, Ugetsu Asari entered the room. He stared at his friends for a moment before putting a carefree smile on his face "ehh? Am I interrupting Giotto's death?" He said it in a way that made Giotto scream in his mind "How can you be so calm while saying that?!"

"Yes you did and you better have a damn good reason for interrupting his death, Ugetsu…" G glared at the Japanese man, he never really got along with that guy, always had one sided arguments on G's part.

"Oh!" Ugetsu remembered his reason for coming into the office "The guests have arrived, one of the maids are leading them to the main living room, Daemon told me to call you guys!" he said.

Giotto stood up, and made a beeline for the door, only to trip over a piece of paper, he again cursed his paperwork.

On the way to the main living room, they met up with Lampo and Knuckle, who said they were going to the main living room to greet the guests too. When they arrived at the main living room, Giotto smiled as he saw the girls sitting on the quite big couch. He was about to call them when…

"Eh? Ugetsu-kun is here?" A certain girl called his friend as she stood up and walked over to Ugetsu and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Everyone sweat dropped at the cute but awkward scene unfolding in front of them. Giotto suddenly coughed

"Sorry 'bout that Giotto" Asari Ugetsu laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Giotto, you didn't tell us you knew Asari-san!" Tsuna, who had stood up said, Giotto smiled as he answered "You never asked!" Tsuna pouted and they laughed. Giotto remembered that they were not the only ones in the room he smiled at the other girls and said "So I guess I should introduce you guys" he said.

He stretched out his hand to G's direction and said "This is G, My best friend and right hand man; he has quite a temper and a really colorful vocabulary; so I shall apologize now for the curses he might say." The said man scowled.

A silver haired girl introduced herself "My name is Hayano Gokudera, call me Gokudera, don't use my First name, I'm jyuudaime's right hand woman, as Giotto puts it" She then glanced at G, and scowled. Before she could comment on his appearance, Taneshi introduced herself.

"Yamamoto Taneshina, call me what you want, I don't mind! And I have a relationship with one of your friends, Asari Ugetsu! Nice to meet you" She said cheerfully, She turned to glance at Ryomei who seemed eager to introduce herself.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryomei! Call me Ryomei! I like yelling and extremeness!" She said in a more controlled volume than usual, Knuckle took the moment to introduce himself.

"I'm Knuckle, nice you meet you girls at last!" He grinned widely at them "Giotto has been talking about one named 'Sawada Tsunahime' from your group" he continued as he glanced at the brunette and the blonde, the latter blushing.

"Lampo, no need for last name, you may call me Lampo-sama it you want…" a boy with light green hair said sleepily, "As if we would call you that!" they turned their gazes to the source of the voice. A girl with curly black hair glared at Lampo, arms crossed. She stood up introduced herself as well.

"My name is Melambi, Nice to meet everyone here, except Lampo, I don't like you…" Lampo seemed offended at the comment; no girl ever rejected him before! He opened his left eye, the one that had been closed all this time and glared back at Melambi.

"No one asked you to like me you know…" he said, closing both his eyes and crossing his arms, Imitating Melambi

G whacked him at the back of his head "Manners, brat, manners!" He scolded, Lampo just stared at him. Opening his mouth he countered with "Manners? Does Giotto know what those are?" this caused G to go silent

"Most of the time…" He passed for a moment "okay, good point…" Giotto sent the red head a 'WTF' look, which G shrugged off, they heard some of the girls giggle, Giotto slightly blushed more in embarrassment.

"And I'm daemon spade; it's pleasure to meet such beautiful young ladies" A guy with melon-styled hair bowed slightly, nothing that half of them looked Japanese. Hayano raises a silver eyebrow at the fruit-headed man and said "say, you really look familiar, have we met before?" Everyone turned to look at Daemon, expecting an answer

He laughed slightly "I don't recall meeting you miss, but I must admit you look quite familiar… Nufufu…" hearing the laugh, it finally clicked in Hayano's mind who the male in front of her was...

"Ace? You're Ace right?" She asked. Daemon look surprised

"So you know each other?" it was G who asked, it one would look closely, there was a trace of jealousy in his red eyes, a trace that did not go unnoticed by Giotto, who smiled in amusement

Before Daemon could answer G, there was a yell "Get off me bastard!" it was not one of the girls in the room, there were sure of it, it sounded like it was from the gardens. Everyone rushed to the source of the voice, the result of their action made their jaws drop on the ground and their eyes unbelieving.

…

**PAUSE! Who remembers what happens next? (For the readers that read the original version)**

…

The sight of their strongest guardian pinning down an ebony haired girl to the ground was pretty hot, it you were everyone but Giotto or Tsunahime. Giotto rushed to Alaude and yelled at him "Bad Alaude! Bad! Rape is not allowed in this mansion!" Alaude's eyes widened and he blinked

"Rape?" He asked; raising an eyebrow, Giotto dumbly looked at him.

"What you were doing was rape! Alaude don't tell me you don't know what rape is! I thought you don't even feel lust!" Giotto grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly, earning him a death worthy glare and a kick to the stomach, the others winced slightly and stood still while Alaude made his way to the exit. Giotto remained on the groungd, twitching

"Tch, he just had to shake Alaude hard" G said; face palming and not even bothering to check if Giotto was alright. He made his way to where the others were

"HIBARI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ryomei half yelled-half-asked the older girl, who got up and proceeded to glare at everyone "hn. Loud herbivore" she looked at ryomei

"Oi, Kyori-nee, you okay?" Melambi asked, receiving a glare as well. She glanced at everyone around her while giving off a purplish-black aura "Crowding around me is not allowed unless you want to get bitten to death" She said, everyone took a step back from the oldest of the girls, it was all awkward silence until Hayano spoke up

"Kyori, Ace is here" For a moment, there was confusion in her eyes but it quickly disappeared to nothing but curiosity; she turned to looked at everyone again but this time stopping as she saw Daemon, she grabbed a small pebble and threw it to a certain direction. Indigo mist surrounded a small part of the garden as a laugh very similar to Daemon's own was heard by everyone except the male cloud who was not in the garden.

"Kufufu…" A stunning girl stood, smiling creepily all the way.

"Ah! This is Hibari Kyori" Tsuna introduced the lithe girl who was STILL taller than her. "And this is Rokudo Mukuri-" She was cut of by daemon, who had said

"Master? Is that you?"

"A-Ace?" She stuttered. She, the only person who had managed to look hot and stylish while having a pineapple hairstyle Rokudo Mukuri freaking **STUTTERED**.

"Alright! That's it!" Giotto yelled, really confused "I demand to know who is Ace! I'm freaking confused right now!" everyone sweatdropped 'when did he get back up?' they thought

"Okay, let me get this straight, watermelon-Daemon was your student?" Knuckle asked in amazement as he looked at Mukuri, who wouldn't? Finding out that one of the most powerful people you know was trained by someone, a girl no less.

"Kufufu, yes, he is, worst student I ever had, I must say…" She said, mentally laughing at 'watermelon-Daemon' and remembering her other three students; her cute little Nagi, her idiot Fran and another person.

"Worst? Daemon was your worst student?" Ugetsu's respect for his fellow guardian suddenly lowered

"Imagine that happening!" Taneshi laughed, referring to her boyfriend's question.

An idea struck Mukuri as she laughed and said "there was this one time when that idiot managed to run into a fruit stand, poor watermelon, it was stuck on his head for the whole day… he kept on saying 'why is it so dark?' he looked like a total idiot!" everyone listening to her let out laughs and giggles

Tsuna and Giotto were making sure nothing else perverted happens between their guardians, Taneshi, Asari, Knuckle and Ryomei were listening to tales of Daemon as a child, as for Alaude, who knows where the guy was, he could be anywhere he wants to be, same goes to Kyori, who had probably left early like she always had, not that anyone could blame her, she just got back from who knows where for work, she was probably tired. As for G, he and Hayano were having a glaring contest, the latter winning.

If you look at the corner of the room, you can see Melambi apologizing to Lampo and vice versa, it was obvious that Lampo had an attraction to the curly haired girl, too bad there were no traces of Melambi liking her back, the girl was merely apologizing because Tsuna told her to.

After a few minutes all the guardians and girls find themselves sitting in a circle, Tsuna had said only the ones who say or do something embarrassing of impossible of their personality can get out of the circle, even it it gets late at night, they will stay right on the spot, or so they were informed

"Well, since she hates crowds and stuff, Kyori-san should go first!" Ugetsu suggested, seeing his logic, everyone agreed and look expectantly at Kyori

The female skylark thought for a while, glanced at Alaude and playfully smirked at the platinum-blonde. She parted her mouth to say something no one expected her to say in the whole world.

It was…

Wait for it….

"Alaude stole my virginity 3 months ago"

**And so that ends this chapter, don't worry minna-san; I'll continue it in the next chapter**

**I'm so damn tired**

**Oh and by the way…**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

**THIS STORY HAS 104 REVIEWS NOW! I'M VERY GRATEFUL!**

**AND A SMALL NOTE FOR**

**VongolaXII**

**Congratulations on being the 100****th**** reviewer,**

**As your prize, please select any scene from this story**

**And I'll draw it, don't worry, drawing is one of my specialties (I drew the story's cover a long while back)**

**If you don't like the current scenes in this story,**

**I'll be patient as the chapters go by, you may even wait until the end of the story.**

_Um… I don't know if I have the right to do this anymore put __**please review**__? *is shot*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Kimeka: leave it to Kui to get our own names mixed up… sigh…**

**Kui: I'm sorry! By the way, to those who live in Japan, I am now living in the same country as you!**

**Kimeka: stop making me jealous! I wanna go to Japan! QAQ  
**

**Emerald: we're sorry for the really late update! Kimeka had lots of things to do, the piano recital, projects, homework, make-up tests, special exams (yes, Kimeka is not bright at all except in some fields) the next chapter for Paranormal activities and Red… and other stuff!**

**Kimeka: ah! Just remembered! **Mad Decameter told** me that he/she was confused about the ages, so I'll write them here…**

**Melambi =14**

**Tsuna, Lampo, Taneshina, Hayano =15**

**Giotto, G, Ryomei =16**

**Knuckle, Kyori, Mukuri =17**

**Alaude, Daemon Spade, Asari Ugetsu, =18**

**Emerald: enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

It was a week or two after the girl's visit from the vongola mansion and now Lampo was in school. Both his parents and Giotto—who ironically didn't go to school. But hey, Giotto was smart enough— agreed that it was necessary for Lampo to receive proper education. Lampo didn't see the point in arguing, because he knew their word was final.

Like any other middle school student, Lampo found school quite boring. The other people were mean for no apparent reason, the girls were flirts and the boys were complete assholes who need to get a life rather than a dozen more girlfriends. Lampo may be a bit of a flirt at times, but he never got a girlfriend— He turned them all down saying '_I don't want a girlfriend who cheats or will eventually cheat on me…_' Needless to say, he got the title of the school's very own heart breaker.

Getting back to topic, he remembered what happened during the girl's visit…

* * *

"_Alaude took my virginity three months ago" Kyori said that line a little too bluntly for everyone else's liking._

_What Alaude said next caused them—excluding Daemon— to look at her and Alaude, who was coincidentally sitting next to Kyori— with disbelief on their faces_

"_I thought we agreed to not speak of that night…" He smirked at the dumbfounded or faces of Giotto and the others_

_Tsuna calmed down and sighed in relief for an unknown reason. Then she spoke "H-Hibari-san… you can get out of the circle now" She said_

_Kyori stood up, and left before hearing Mukuri grudgingly say "My hair looks like a p-pineapple…" before seeing the indigo haired girl stand up and leaving as well._

"_Alaude, you can leave as well… I never knew you were the type of guy to do THAT…" Giotto shuddered, and then Tsuna giggled._

_**SHE**_

_**FREAKING**_

_**GIGGLED**_

"_G-Giotto, Alaude and Kyori were joking about that…" Tsuna managed to say while laughing at the two skylark's actions. Everyone finally started to breathe again_

* * *

And the rest of the day was complete chaos. He would never see G. the same way ever again. Those events were what made him even the slightest bit of happy to leave the mansion, even if it was only for about eight hours. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already time for class. '_The teacher should be here now…_' he thought to himself.

At that moment, as if the universe really loved proving him right, the teacher came in the classroom. Standing not-so-tall, the plump teacher cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice "Alright brats! There's going to be a new student in this class starting today! You better be nice to her!" Murmurs of the students about the new student suddenly filled the room's atmosphere. **(Okay, I don't know how schools in Italy work, so I'll be making the school Japanese-styled…)**

"Everyone! Shut up for a while so the new student can introduce herself!" The teacher half-shouted at the students. '_Ah, so she's a girl_' Lampo thought.

To everyone's surprise, the new student the classroom without the teacher's permission. The girl was of average height, but still shorter than Lampo. She had eyes the same color of grass and Lampo's hair and Long black hair tied into a low ponytail. She looked like she was really bored now. Then it finally dawned on Lampo who the girl was.

"You're Melambi, right?" He unconsciously asked out loud, which caused everyone to look at him. Melambi coughed

"Ah, Lampo… the reason I'm here…" She looked a bit annoyed for some reason. Then Lampo remembered Tsuna saying that Melambi was originally homeschooled and she didn't have to wake up early in the morning like Lampo always did. Come to think of it, Melambi looked quite tired today.

"Melambi, please introduce yourself so I can assign you to your seat" The teacher butted in just before Lampo was about to say something. The plump man's face gave away the fact that he was saying something along the lines of 'Great, another delinquent…' in his mind.

Melambi faced the class "Hello, I'm Melambi, Last name not to be said for a reason. Please don't go near me if you only want to flirt, because I will do no such thing" 'I really need to spend less time with Mukuri-nee when she's doing the classy talk…' Melambi made a mental note to stop attending parties which required Bianca's presence when Mukuri's around. Some of the boys mumbled curses when she said she doesn't flirt with people 'Heh… Good for them…' Lampo mentally smirked.

"Uh… okay then Melambi, since you and Lampo seem to know each other, you will sit next to him. Please get along" The teacher said. 'Oh joy…' Melambi and Lampo thought in unison

* * *

"Okay so what are you of all people doing here? I thought you were home schooled?" Lampo asked Melambi who was gathering her things. It was finally lunch break in their school.

"You have a problem with me being here?" Melambi asked, raising an eyebrow at the green haired boy. They were the only two students in the classroom right now.

"No! Of course not! In fact I think you being here is great!" Lampo denied, waving his hands in the air in an 'I'm innocent!' kind of way. But he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

"Why would you say that?"

While Lampo was grateful that what he said did not lead to awkward silence, he was also going 'how the hell am I going to answer that' in the inside so he said "Well, I thought you hated me, so I thought this would lead us to being… you know… friends?" Lampo noted the disappointment on her face when he had said that, but he could not ask for he wasn't sure that it wasn't his imagination. The disappointment was there on her face then gone the next millisecond.

"Temporary truce like last time?" Lampo held out his hand which Melambi shook meaning that they were friends… at least for a while.

"So… do you wanna eat lunch with me?" Lampo asked. Melambi thought for a second

"As long as there aren't many people then sure, I'll eat lunch with you" She replied.

A few hours later it was already time to go home for the day. While Lampo and Melambi were eating lunch, a butler suddenly arrived and informed Lampo that Melambi was to come home with him, because Tsuna and the other girls came over for lunch. So here they were, in the quite small carriage on the way to the vongola mansion.

After about 15 minutes of awkward silence in the carriage, they arrived at their destination. They quickly got out of the suffocating carriage with Lampo yelling "FRESH AIR!"

"Good noon!" came a voice near them; they turned around to see Ryomei and Knuckle walking towards them.

"Lampo! Melambi! Hurry up! Taneshi made sushi! Better get your share before we eat it all up!" Ryomei yelled. Melambi and Lampo quickened their pace.

The sushi Taneshi made was delicious. Turns out she and Asari were talking about Japan a few hours ago when Asari suddenly said he missed the taste of sushi; it was his favorite food after all. Deciding that she wanted to eat sushi too, Taneshi made sushi for everyone who was eager to eat sushi as well.

* * *

That night, hours after Tsunahime, Melambi and the others went home. In another Mansion not too far from the Vongola mansion, stood a magnificent Manor decorated with lots or flowers. There were some 'uninvited visitors' that night, so that means the people residing inside the manor must make a move before they are caught.

Inside a mansion wandering the corridors was a woman no older than thirty years old wearing her nightgown with a thicker jacket wrapped around her petite shoulders. Fearful blue eyes scanned the corridors carefully before quietly making her way to her decided destination little by little.

The night sky was bright today, so she had to be careful, for even a small mistake and her shadow could be seen.

She was getting close to it now, a room not that far from her own room. Upon reaching the door she looked around again while opening the door without making a sound.

The room was nice and spacious, windows that showed the pale moon's light were slightly covered by white curtains that looked like it was made from soft material. Colorful stuffed toys were placed neatly on the shelves and some papers with childish drawings on them were hanged on the slightly rose-colored walls or the room. This was in fact a mere child's room.

And there, curled up in the layers of blankets and sleeping soundly on the bed was none other than the child. The woman smiled softly before approaching the bed and shaking the little dark-green haired girl lightly to wake her up.

"Luce" She whispered to the child "Luce, darling please get up" The child gave a soft moan and opened her eyes. The woman helped her sit up on the bed.

Rubbing her eyes, the child now known as Luce yawned and said "Mama…? What are you doing up so late—" She was interrupted by the woman saying "Shh… Luce, we have to get out of the house, it's dangerous in here right now" Luce got the message and got up from the bed and holding her mother's hand tightly. She didn't know why it would be dangerous in her own house but when mama said it's dangerous, she meant it.

Stepping out of Luce's room, the woman decided to carry Luce so she'd be safer. After all, nothing else was more important to a mother than her child. _Nothing_

When they finally made it outside, it was more dangerous than before, they were now in the same place as the 'uninvited visitors'. The woman did not relax at all, she kept focusing on getting out and not being seen or heard by anyone. They were doing quite well so far.

But that 'doing well' part ended when suddenly someone shouted "THERE THEY ARE!" followed by the loud sounds of gunshots.

* * *

**Kimeka: well that's it for now! Again sorry for the long wait! Now for the new section of this fanfiction: REVIEW REPLIES~! For chapter 9's reviewers**

**xXGemini13Xx **_–kouhai, I'll reply to ya' on facebook xD_

**gale. frost18 **_– well, you saw/read Alaude's reactions xD hope his reactions weren't too bad though! Thank for reviewing!_

**YuujouKami **_– really? I'm glad to see someone reading this story even when it isn't updated, _

_Ho? You didn't expect Shina and Asari? I'm sorry if I shocked you then, lol_

_*thumbs up* you are officially one of my favorite readers *gives you a medal*_

**NeitherSaneNorInsane**_ – haha… I will, you're a new reviewer right? Thank you for reviewing and I really like your name! it reminds me of someone_

**Reborn-Story-Reader**_ – well you now know what he did, he played along, how nice of him, ne?_

**DMCP**_ – I was on drugs when I wrote the last chapter, lol just kidding! Thank you for reviewing! Another first time seeing your name in my reviews box!_

**UnfadingPromise**_ – you have the same reaction as my crush when he read it, cool! Thank you for reviewing!_

**Lucky1Fan**_ – uh… I think I PM'ed you about your questions xD_

**Mad Decameter**_ – thank you for saying this story is interesting, but I don't think I ever recall putting surprises in it 0.0 I swear I was drunk or something when I wrote the last line, okay, im kidding!_

_Hahaha… I know, I'm sorry, I just don't know how a beta reader works so I can't get one, but I'll double check my stories from now on ^_^ I'll get started on the earlier chapters by tomorrow cuz its pretty much 3 in the morning here and since my vision is getting blurry… I'll just edit it tomorrow… if that's okay… :'(_

_I'm not offended at all! If anything, I'm grateful that you gave me some critism!_

**Khr fan**_ – an energetic reader! Hello! As you can see, I wrote more! I hope you enjoyed! :D_

**Kimeka: Let's be friends! Just review and I'll reply in the next chapter! It's like a chat, but if you want me to reply as soon as I can, just say it in your review and I'll PM you! Don't worry! I'm quite open!**

**Emerald: REVIEW IF YOU WANT HER TO UPDATE FASTER! :D she might not update  
**

**Kui: Am I being left out of this—**

_~Review :3~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Kimeka: …ehh… in exchange for my lateness in updating (waaait… is this a late update? I don't know, I update randomly -_- so I just assume that I update late…) This chapter's going to be long xD right Emerald?**

**Emerald: Hai! ^w^ though me and Kui wonders why you can write a chapter in 2-3 hours yet you can't update once a week**

**Kimeka: *feels a glare on her* ehh… every author has authors' block at some points when writing right? So please forgive me Reader-san!**

**Kui: well, I should say the thank you then… *ehem* Special thank you to **_BlossomMoon1827_** for correcting Kimeka of the correct kanji for 'Defying Time', we really appreciate it *flashes a charming smile***

**Kimeka: on the bright side, ITS SUMMER HERE! Looking forward to 3 months of writing xD**

**Emerald: enjoy folks~ :D**

* * *

"I h-hope you a-accept this! I spent a-all n-night making them for y-you!" A young girl around the age of 15 fake stuttered in attempt to look cute for the tall male standing in front of her. She held out the box of cheap store-brought chocolate tied with a red ribbon with both hands to the male who only scowled at the fakeness of her words and sent a glare towards her direction. Opening his mouth he said

"Get away from me, you fake!" He resisted the urge to smirk at her shocked, confused expression as she quickly ran away from him, dropping the chocolate in the process. '_Well at least one problem was gone for the day_…' He thought

G was actually having a pretty good day before '_the stupid fake girl_' showed up. It was windy today; his favorite weather. He had left the mansion before Lampo woke up and the brats (this directs to his boss as well as the lazy cow) didn't cause too much trouble today. He was planning to buy a book about some of those rumors about ghosts and other weird things. Strangely, he had found himself enjoying his time reading about these strange creatures lately, he had no idea how it happened.

Running a hand through his red hair, he yawned before feeling someone bump into his back. Blinking once, he saw a girl about the age as the last one rubbing her head while sitting on the ground.

He was about to tell her to be more careful, but she quickly stood up and mumbled a quick and quiet 'sorry' before turning around and attempting to walk away. The keyword being 'attempted', she bumped into another person and fell down again before she even took two steps away from him. '_What is wrong with this idiot_?' G thought to himself before grabbing the girl's wrist, which turned out to be more delicate than it looked, and pulled her up so she could stand.

"You okay?" He asked "You keep bumping into people!" he continued. The girl looked confused at first then she seemed to realize something before asking

"You're G right?" Her voice was dripping with impoliteness now by the way. Choosing to ignore her tone, he asked—no, more like demanded "How do you know my name?"

He then took in her appearance; she had fair skin, she was lithe (why were most girls he had recently met lithe? He didn't know) and she had long silver hair. He couldn't see her eyes because they were hidden by her hair. And she was a head shorter than him. She was also wearing a simple, light pink knee length dress that suited her well.

She quickly tucked her hair behind her ears, showing green eyes that seemed to sparkle. Only then did G realize.

_Gokudera Hayano_

Oh my god.

"It's me, Hayano. Does my name ring any bells?" She said bored-ly. G noticed that her hair seemed to refuse being tucked behind her ears since it kept slipping off her ears to cover her eyes.

"Yeah, it does" he answered "So what's with the bumping into random people today?" He asked in amusement, she seemed to have already bumped into a lot of people before bumping into him.

"Don't give me that face" Hayano pouted cutely "I can't see very well today… my hair keeps on getting in the way..." She grabbed a lock of her silver hair and let G hold it for him to understand. Her hair was very soft and slippery. It slipped through his fingers merely seconds after he held it 'How do girls keep their hair like this?!' G exclaimed in his mind

"Don't you have anything to tie your hair with?" He asked and Hayano shook her head no "I let Jyuudaime borrow it, since she needs it more than I do; I mean, have you seen how long her hair is?" If he remembered right, Tsuna's hair reached down to her knees.

Then an idea found its way into G's head. Looking around them, he bent down and picked up—

That chocolate he rejected from that fake girl. Hayano furrowed her brows in confusion 'What was he going to do with that? Mess up my hair with the chocolate?' she thought. But messing up her hair was far from what G intended to do. Removing the silky ribbon the girl had tied to the chocolate, he gestured to her to come closer.

She felt a sudden but gentle pull from the back part of her hair and her long bangs that framed her face followed the rest of her hair.

…_Is this guy… doing what I think he's doing?_

He was tying her hair in a ponytail!

Hayano's cheeks turned as red as the other's hair. She wasn't embarrassed, that's for sure. No right hand woman of Tsuna's would be embarrassed by a mere gesture like this. No, she just felt flustered by his action. There's a difference! When G finished tying her hair, he turned her around to see if he did a good job, which he did. He smiled at his good job; which was misunderstood by Hayano to be something else, which she did not want. AT ALL

"S-So what are you doing around here anyways?" She asked. She didn't want to be left in awkward silence after all

G gave a thoughtful look and said "I was planning to go to the bookstore today to buy a new book. But I guess my schedule changed, might as well tag along with you to make sure that hair of yours doesn't block your eyes again" He was using her hair as an excuse to go with her and he knew it. Face it, that girl looked experienced as a right hand. Even though she wasn't in the mafia, he could learn from her.

"By chance! That was where I was going too!" Hayano said "I was planning to buy books about—" She was interrupted by a random woman gossiping behind them

"Did you hear? The Giglio Nero Famiglia got attacked last night!" She said. Both storms heard this and immediately got interested.

While the two ladies talked, they both listened. After a few minutes of listening, G said "Sorry, I have to go" while taking out a gun from nowhere 'I have to tell Giotto about this…' He thought

"I'm coming with you, G." She said, shocking the redhead, who reacted quickly.

"No fucking way! Do you know how dangerous it is? And you're a civilian no less! Stupid!" He half-yelled at her.

"Hey! I lived with a sadist and a sociopath for years before meeting jyuudaime! And neither Hibari nor Mukuri show any mercy when we spar!" Hayano argued, eyes forming into a glare. She remembered when they were young, she used to have wounds and bruises normally, and half of them were from the two older girls.

G didn't have any time to argue with this idiot right now. The Giglio Nero famiglia were one of the Vongola's most valuable allies for heaven's sake! "Fine then, but stay close to me, you hear? If you die, I'll laugh and tell you 'I told you so!'"

And then they took off running as fast as they can towards Giglio Nero's mansion.

* * *

It was about a half-hour later when they finally saw the mansion's roof from afar. It was quiet. But if you had very sharp hearing and if you listened carefully enough, you could hear—

_A faint voice_

"Do you hear that?" Hayano asked quietly "It sounds like a child" G narrowed his eyes; he actually didn't hear the crying. Was something wrong with his ears? Last time he checked he was still young and he should still hear clearly at his age.

"No, I don't" He replied, shocking his silver-haired companion "Gokudera, where is it coming from?" He asked. Gee, when he the mafia was involved, he could be damn serious after all.

Hayano pointed in a direction G recognized as the way to the front gate. Looking around for enemies, they found none.

* * *

When Luce woke up this morning, the first thing she saw was her mama's sleeping face. Her mother looked paler compared to her usual self. Being the good little girl she was, she sat up and waited for her mama to wake up. She just hoped her mama will eventually wake up.

After what seemed like hours, the child still sat there. She was hungry and uncertain of where to go for help. "Mama?" She called out to the woman laying 'asleep' in front of her.

"Mama, are you still sleepy?" She asked, not knowing if she should expect a reply of not. After a few minutes of silence, she held her mama's hand "Mama, I'm scared" She said quietly, almost crying "Please wake up soon so we can leave…"

For a half hour or so, she kept talking to her mama, asking when she'd wake up, or if she was okay. Luce continued, until she heard footsteps 'The uninvited visitors!' She turned around quickly

"AAAAHHH!" she shut her eyes and shrieked as loud as she could until she felt a hand that didn't feel like a bad guys' on her shoulder. It didn't feel as rough like she thought it would be.

"Are you okay?" She heard a woman's voice ask her. Opening her eyes she saw a woman and a man. The woman was wearing a casual dress and she had long silver hair that was tied in a neat ponytail. She had green eyes and long lashes. She was very pretty even though she was frowning. Turning her attention to the man, she also observed what he looked like; He had chin length red hair that looked a bit pink because of the light and eyes just a shade darker than his hair. And he has a red Tattoo on the right side of his face—_ Wait, I've seen him before! He's—_

"You're the person who came with Mr. Giotto when he visits us right?" She asked him. Mr. Giotto was the kind man who came by to visit once in a while and he always gave her candy!

G patted her dark green hair before saying "Yeah, I am. And this is a friend of mine" He gestured to Hayano who said "But introductions can wait, we need to get you and your… mother…? To a safe place" She looked at the woman collapsed beside them.

She nodded and soon found herself being carried by 'the pretty lady' as she called her while Mr. Giotto's friend carried Mama to 'the Vongola mansion' as Mr. Giotto's friend told her. When they neared the mansion, they saw a certain priest praying in the gardens—wait he just got up meaning he just finished praying.

"Hey, Knuckle!" Mr. Giotto's friend—no—Mr. G (as the pretty lady named 'Hayano' told her on the way) "We've got an injured ally here!" Mr. G was really loud. She felt sorry for whoever he'd get in a shouting fight with.

The priest—Mr. Knuckle apparently had a louder voice than Mr. G "Hurry then! To the infirmary!" He pointed to the huge doors of the mansion.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind Hayano. She turned around and saw Giotto and Lampo walking towards them. When he saw her, he made a face "Gokudera? Luce? What are you doing here? And Luce, where's Sepira?"

"Well, it's a long story. But it seems the little one here—" She pointed to Luce, who blinked "—is hungry. Why don't we get her something to eat first?" Lampo piped up at the word 'hungry'. He could relate to this kid right now. He hadn't had breakfast yet…

Giotto directed his attention to Lampo and said "Lampo, show them to the Dining room please, and tell the chefs to prepare breakfast for about 15 or 16 people." She then tuned to Hayano "I'll… call Tsuna over" One could not miss the cheerfulness in his voice when he said that. He must've been fonder of Tsuna than Hayano thought 'Do anything to Jyuudaime or die'

* * *

Far from where Luce was right now, there stood another mansion. It was less grand than the mansions of Vongola or Giglio Nero famiglias, but it had its own beauty that made it special. Inside one of the many splendid rooms was a young boy, clad in a custom made tuxedo. He was reading a book that was supposed to be for adults before a maid entered his room

"Young Master? Your mother told me to fetch you for Lunch!" She said in a kind tone, to which the boy smiled to. He closed his book and places it on the table and went outside his room to go to the dining room.

Wide charcoal eyes filled with blankness no boy his age should have as he looked down on the floor as he walked through the halls for the mansion

"Something bad happened. Hasn't it?" He said as soon as he reached the dining room where his mother sat, as gracefully as ever.

"Correct" she answered "and it concerns your dear Luce" The boy's eyes widened 'Luce?' the girl who always treated him the same no matter what she saw of him? That Luce?

"What… happened to Luce?" He asked with a polite tone

* * *

**REVIEW RPELIES~!**

**Cancer718 –**_ hahaha… thanks, I'm pretty excited to go to the anime conversions here –Kui-kun_

**YuujouKami –**_ Haha, I based some of Alaude's soon-to-be-revealed traits off myself in real life xD well bluntness is a (very annoying) trait of mine when it comes to talking with people (adults included). Hope you liked this chapter xD_

**Mad Decameter –**_ hmm.. well be prepared for more surprises in the future, I've got a lot more planned xD I want to make this fic as exciting as I can make it!_

_Hopefully there isn't that much mistakes in this chapter, Haha…_

**BlossomMoon1827**_ - thank you so much for correcting me! i just used google translate for the tittle and as wee all know, its not all that accurate :P_

** gale. frost 18 –**_ Well the perverted Melon head seems to have rubbed off on him :P_

**FireRaven99 –**_ Really? You LOL'ed? Aww that makes me smile xD_

_I hope you liked this chapter then xD I made it 0259 (G x Hayano) just for you :D_

**Yuki28 –**_ You've got a sharp eye my friend xD Reborn may or may not appear. But when there's Tsuna, there's bound to be a reborn somewhere, sometime xD for your last question, I haven't entirely decided yet :P_

**xXGemini13Xx –**_ mou.. T^T I reviewed on you newest story didn't i?_

**69AnimeFreak69 –**_ well it starts out as crap, then it gets better as I get used to writing :) thanks for reviewing! You're the 123th reviewer btw xD_

**So guys, which pairing should the next chapter be focused on? Pick anything; just be prepared for the next chapter… I have a feeling it'll be long**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it!**

**I just escaped a life threatening disease a few days ago by the way xD**

**Let that be a lesson to hate mosquitoes!**

**So review and stay safe folks!**

**And feel free to**

**Request!**

**^w^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kimeka: eto… I have some excuses for being late again… ahahah… but I won't say them, instead, I'll be giving you guys a LONG chapter (again)**

**Kazuki: tsk tsk, Kimeka… This is becoming a habit of yours…**

**Emerald: *laughs* Keep this up and your chapters will always be 2000+ words!**

**Kimeka: *bangs head on wall* wahhhh… T^T**

**Emerald: I just hope the readers will forgive us! *faces you* please?**

**Kimeka: *pulls Emerald out of the way of incoming tomatoes* that was close!**

* * *

"Are you by any chance, the A-class officer we've been trying to request for the last few months?" A middle aged lady asked the teenage girl in front of her. The girl looked about the age of her boss. Long slightly-curled ebony hair framed her pretty face and reached her mid-back. And she has a rare shade of metallic silver-blue eyes with hints of purple in the sunlight only enhanced by her pale skin. She didn't look what the lady imagined when she read her description made by the police chief.

* * *

_This girl we are offering the services to you is a very scary character with no care in the well-being of others, preferring to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. This often leads his opponents to surprise her, as she doesn't think before attacking. She prefers to be alone as she has full confidence in her strength and power and dislikes to work together with anybody due to feeling bind and restrained. But she is shown to work well with her co-workers whose name will not be mentioned, whom she seems to know outside of work. She is one of the most dangerous people we have in the whole police force in all of Italy, not just the town she is assigned to._

_She is also fiercely loyal to what she deems worthy of her loyalty. She absolutely refuses to allow herself to be controlled and will attack anyone who tries to do so._

_We cannot make her agree with a flick of a finger, so whoever wants to make her work for them has to personally request her presence, as she dislikes being summoned through letters. Keeping in mind that she is a high classed officer, she will only work for you if you can guarantee a fight and a high fee._

_We cannot guarantee you staying alive when she works for you for she gets annoyed easily and kills the nearest person she sees; there is a 50/50 chance that it is you._

_We recommend assigning her to missions with extremely little chance of survival for normal people as she likes challenges. And she has a mission completion rate of 100% keeping in mind that she doesn't see anything that affects her. A few times this has happened and the person she is supposed to be protecting is brutally murdered._

* * *

That's what she read, and she immediately decided that this girl can be useful, even for only a little while. Her boss decided the same thing, but unfortunately they could not call her over to the CEDEF headquarters for months, thankfully they managed to get in contact with someone who knows her personally and they were finally able to summon her.

"Yes." She answered "Hibari Kyori" she introduced herself

"I'm Stella. Please follow me." She started walking toward her boss' office. Kyori followed suit.

* * *

As Kyori followed the blond middle agaed lady, she saw a large beautifully-carved wooden double door. Stella knocked on one of the "Boss, the A-class officer has arrived"

A familiar voice spoke up from the door "Send her in" Stella opened one of the large wooden doors and gestured Kyori to go in.

The room was dark. But she could still see without a problem. Looking at her temporary boss, she asked "How long will I be serving you?"

The blonde man seemed to stop everything (even his breathing) for a second there. He suddenly looked up "It's you..." was the only thing he said.

Narrowing her eyes, she walked closer "Alaude?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "You were the boss of the CEDEF?"

Alaude looked insulted "You think I'm not? You wound me" He placed a hand on his chest and fake-mocked a hurt expression "And you're an A-classes officer?" he countered

Kyori sighed and changed the subject "Its dark here" Making her way to the windows covered by the curtains, she opened them.

Alaude hissed at the sudden brightness before imitating a vampire "it burns! Close the window right this—you're not going to do what I said are you" he asked flatly, stopping his childish behavior for a moment

"No" Kyori rolled her eyes at the guy's antics, even if they were cute.

"Dammit" Alaude cursed and continued doing his work. Picking up a stack of papers and silently skimming through them, he said "You're going to be working for me for a month" Kyori just nodded and remained silent

"You're not just going to be sent out on missions either" Alaude informed her

"What?"

"You'll be like a secretary for a month. No turning back now, we already sent you the money"

"Wait, what about the fight?" Kyori asked. If he didn't cover all requirements, maybe she could manage to get out of this.

"As for that…" Alaude stood up from his comfortable-looking chair and walked over to her, hands behind his back "I'll be fighting you myself"

* * *

"_I have no interest in fighting children"_

* * *

Kyori's left eye twitched at the memory, her mouth turning into a smirk "bring it on" Grabbing her tonfas from God-knows-where, she charged at him.

"Woah" Alaude also smirked "That's fast" Taking a small leap backwards, he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. A pair of handcuffs

Kyori frowned. Those were absolutely NOT his handcuffs; he seemed to be uncomfortable using this pair.

"So" Alaude said simply as if he wasn't in a fight at all—like her when she was male "Shall we start?" He dashed forward

* * *

Kyori hissed as Alaude wrapped her injured arm with bandages. That freaking hurt!

"I guess you'll be my secretary then" He suddenly spoke up

"Shut up" Kyori glared at him, and he didn't even look the slightest bit scared.

"You best go home today. I'll call you over tomorrow—" Before Alaude could finish what he was saying, someone suddenly rushed into the room carrying a young boy. Alaude's eyes narrowed visibly "What is the meaning of this Alberto?" he growled at the man.

"B-Boss!" The man said in surprise, clearly not expecting to find his boss in the clinic of all places "The Estraneo famiglia experimented on another child" Kyori was inwardly confused. Why bring a child here just because he was experimented on? Sure she would do the same thing, but Alaude? No way

"I see, treat the child immediately. Is there anything strange about him?" Alaude questioned the subordinate far taller than he was. Alberto nodded and quickly said "This boy's name and experiment objective is in this folder, he was smart enough to bring the information with him when he escaped. That folder is the only way we knew he was from the Estraneo famiglia" makes sense. Alaude took the folder and started skimming. There was only one page.

* * *

Experiment name: 81638068

Real name: Fon (no last name; orphaned)

Age: 12

Blood type: AB

Experiment objective: experiment 81638068's experiment is solely focused on changing his face to look like the cloud guardian of the Vongola famiglia. The Vongola famiglia have been targeted by the Estraneo for a long time. But unfortunately due to the lack of physical strength of the Estraneo, they have never been able to attempt to attack them. Because of this, Estraneo are planning to bring down their reputation by claiming 81638068 as their cloud guardian's illegitimate son

* * *

Alaude sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. he didn't bother to continue reading after that one paragraph. Another enemy—great! Just great! Just what they needed! And this time, he was the intended first target!

Alberto finished tending to the boy's wounds "Boss, he is now taken care of" Alaude nodded and sent him out. There was a pregnant silence for a few minutes after that

"He… looks a lot like you" Kyori broke the silence surprisingly, walking over to the bed where the boy lay. He really did look like Alaude, minus the long black hair.

"I know you're awake" Alaude said, looking directly at the boy's closed eyes. He silently reprimanded himself on how harsh his voice sounded when he spoke—cold and harsh

The raven haired child flinched a little—it would've gone unnoticed if it were anyone but Alaude or Kyori—and quickly got up as if he were to be tortured if he didn't. That was most likely how the Estraneo treated him when he was held captive. "P-Please don't hurt me" he stammered quietly. At least he was able to speak, unlike the previous children that were in his presence a few times in the past.

Kyori sent Alaude a look that said '_this-is-your-fault-you-were-too-harsh-fix-it-NOW_'

Alaude sent one back to her that said '_I'm-not-good-with-children-you-do-it-I'm-your-boss _'

Kyori mumbled something incoherently and knelt on the floor in front of the child. Her gaze softened while she asked "What is your name?"

The boy looked up, seemingly surprised of her voice. 'He _must've been so scared that he didn't notice that Kyori was a girl_' Alaude thought.

"F-Fon. My name is Fon; I don't have a last name…" Fon said quietly, looking down again. It was then when Kyori noticed that Fon looked dead tired and was even struggling with standing and keeping his head up, which was more likely the reason why he kept looking down. Alaude also noticed this

"You seem quite tired" He tried speaking again, being careful not to make his every word sound like a death threat. Fon nodded.

"Why don't you sleep for a bit?" Kyori offered, momentarily glancing at one of the beds in the clinic.

Fon looked at her "Is it okay?" taking a small step backwards, he seemed dizzy.

Alaude watched as Fon's legs suddenly gave out to the exhaustion and collapsed. The blond knew what the feeling was like, since he himself was a bit known to collapse from exhaustion.

It was a good thing that Kyori was just in front of Fon; she was fast enough to catch him.

Alaude sent Kyori a teasing look. She huffed a bit and said "So I like kids, sue me"

Shaking his head, he took Fon from Kyori's arms and carried him on his back like a father would "We're going to the Vongola mansion, I need to give this to Giotto" He showed her the folder. The ebony haired girl nodded and stood up from her kneeling position.

* * *

On the way to the Vongola mansion, Alaude noticed that they've been getting strange looks from everyone. Some people smiled, some squealed, some were shocked, some cursed and some were downright horrified. It greatly confused him

He felt Fon shift a little on his back. He adjusted his hold on him a bit.

Wait…

This boy looked **EXACTLY** like him, save for his **BLACK** hair.

And the **BEAUTIFUL** woman walking beside him had **BLACK** hair.

He was carrying the child as like a **FATHER** would carry his **SON**.

_Fuuuu_-

"We should hurry" Alaude quickened his pace while Kyori followed, while asking "What's the rush?"

Alaude turned to look at her "Everyone that sees us thinks that we are a couple" he paused for effect "And Fon, they think Fon's our son"

"Oh" Kyori said dumbly, not knowing what to say next. She started walking even faster "Lets hurry, rumors will be made soon" Alaude agreed

* * *

Just a few moments after getting inside the Vongola mansion, a small girl greeted them "Welcome back, Alaude-san and Kyori-san" She smiled brightly

Luce had only been staying in the Vongola mansion for three days now. Her mother was in a coma and was currently resting in one of the clinics in the Vongola mansion. She met Alaude and Kyori when Giotto introduced them to her. Lately, Tsuna has been teaching her a bit of Japanese, she was eager to learn it to the point where she started using honorifics when addressing people. Poor Tsuna had to explain to people what honorifics were every time she met a new person

"Ah, good afternoon to you as well, Luce" Kyori greeted back, Luce nodded and glanced at Alaude, she noticed something odd.

"Why is Alaude-san carrying someone?" She asked, walking over to the side and getting a glimpse of the boy's face. She gasped in a dramatic way

"EH?! Kyori-san and Alaude-san had a son?!" Both the two clouds resisted the urge to bang their heads on the nearest wall in front of the child. "I have to tell Giotto-san!" She said then started running to Giotto's office.

Kyori and Alaude just stood there, thinking of ways to mend their pride later on. Fon suddenly woke up, feeling a bit drowsy "Wha?" he managed to say, a bit slurred. Kyori reached out and started rubbing Fon's head until he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Ne, Giotto, I'm cold…" A cute brunette whined to the blonde man sitting on the chair behind the desk.

Giotto looked up from his paperwork, looking calm "Tsuna" He shook his head "I'm a bit busy right now" He glanced at the stacks of paperwork with a bored expression "Maybe later, okay?" He smiled and Tsuna's cheeks were suddenly tinted a rosy pink color

Tsuna pouted childishly and went to hug him from behind "But… I'm cold now…" she whined again

Giotto smirked coolly at her "Well now, I guess I have no choice now do I?" carefully placing one hand on her back and the other near the back of her knees, he lifted her up and set her on his lap

"So…" He asked slowly, voice seductive "What do you want to do now?" He whispered in her ear. Tsuna giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I think you already know the answer to that question, ne Giotto?" The normally shy girl closed her eyes and brought her face closer to his. Giotto did the same

Until the distance was merely centimeters

"**WAKE UP!"**

Giotto suddenly sprang up from his chair "who what where how?" He looked from left to right until he noticed little Luce standing in front of his desk. So what had happened earlier was a dream? He must've dozed off earlier while doing paperwork.

Giotto hid a yawn with his hand before asking the child before him "What is it Luce?" he sat down

Luce started being a bit hyperactive "Alaude-san and Kyori-san has a son!" She squealed. Giotto stood back up

"What?!"

* * *

"Isn't there a faster way to get to the Vongola Mansion?" The young boy with dark, charcoal-colored eyes asked his mother. He was getting impatient, Luce could be hurt right this moment and her they were, in a carriage "No, be patient Reborn" The mother scolded him lightly, giving a small boring lecture about how important patience is. Reborn resisted rolling his eyes, he's heard this too much times already…

Looking out the window, he saw it was a beautiful, relaxing day. Perhaps an ally had found Luce and took care of her? He hoped so.

The sky was bright today… Like her smile

He just hopes he would get the chance to see that smile again

* * *

"S-sister… I-I'm scared…" A young boy, about the age of five or six held on to his sister's hand for comfort. The girl that looked around the age of eight stopped and ruffled the young boy's purple hair, just a shade lighter than hers. It was cold tonight, much colder than last night.

"Don't worry, Skull" She assured him "We'll find Fon and everything will be alright" smiling softly, she clutched the two folders in her other hand tightly.

"B-But what if w-we don't find Fon?" The boy chocked a bit on his own words, clearly afraid.

"We will" she assured him a second time "If there's one thing we know about Fon, he'll always find us" Skull nodded, not quite fully believing his sister words. The violet haired girl looked at him in worry. Looking around for people, they were alone.

She let go of his hand and placed the folders on the dirty ground. Raising both her arms she concentrated

Skull stared in wonder and amazement as blue glowing butterflies started materializing from nothing. They suddenly turned red

Viper smiled at her brother "Until then, I'll show you more of my magic tricks!" Moving her left hand in a circular motion some of the butterflies started moving in a circle. Suddenly she clapped, and the butterflies went from red to purple, their favorite color

"They're so pretty!" he exclaimed raising his arms to reach for a butterfly just above him.

"Of course! I'm going to be the best illusionist in the world after all!" Viper exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah! Big sis is the best!" Skull grinned widely, clapping as the butterflies changed color again.

* * *

**Kimeka: I was tired when I wrote this by the way! And my hands are aching! xD**

**REVIEW REPLIES~**

**Lindz-27 **– hahaha... a new reviewer, Love ya too~ *is completely joking*

**Bloodofvongola** – Did ya know your review is one of the two that reminded me to start writing the next chapter? Haha, thanks for reviewing

**Youknowme** – You're actually reading this OAO THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING. Kidding~

**Guest** – e-eh? I don't understand what you are referring to? Sorry!

**NarutoFan27** – thank you for reviewing, pretty-senpai-san xD

**Kai** – mou… I don't like OCs if they play a significant role, so no, he is not an OC... He's Reborn as stated above ^_^

**xXGemini13Xx** – yes Kouhai, I am crazy. But if you think I am crazy NOW, wait till I get used to your presence again in school~

The Giotto kitty is doing fine! (Gioneko: meow!)

**Tenshi-Oujisama **- *laughs* I included that little G27 part up there for you and you alone, hope it was okay! Thanks for reviewing!

**DMCP **– I review on stories on my phone too xD Yes, as shown above, the boy was Reborn

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw **– I'm grateful that a silent reader like you reviewed, it really means a lot! Ne, hope to see you next time! And yes, Tsuna's hair is that long :D

**Mad Decameter **– Oho~ Spoilers are not meant to be told, senpai xD but, I guess you saw up there that the boy was Reborn xD

**TsuKiLo **– You my friend are one smart cookie ;)

**69AnimeFreak69 **– really! I'm really sorry! *bows*

**Cancer718** – Eh... you congratulated Kui that he lived in Japan now, Haha... in case you forgot what you reviewed again, you asked something along the lined of 'what did I review last time?'

**YuujouKami **– _eh? It's my favorite pairing for this fic as well! ^_^ well as you can see, this chapter is mostly about Alaude and Kyori! But I had to add some parts of other people so this won't turn boring and so I can go deeper into the plot xD hope you enjoyed!_

**FireRaven99 **– _I'm glad to hear that :) I was planning to make a 0259 moment a while back. I mean, since G is my favorite character (he's total eye candy~) I'm grateful you requested 0259 as well xD_

**Kimeka: gee, that's a lot of reviewers! *bows* I'm really happy I got this many! **

**Kazuki: don't worry, she's just upset that only 8 people greeted her on her birthday (3 of them are family, and 3 of them people online and 2 of them were friends)**

**Emerald: Kimeka isn't feeling well.. so she's be ending it here, m'kay? Ciao~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews fuel my SOOOUUULL!**


End file.
